In the Shadows
by JoinTeamJacob
Summary: New Moon-Part 1: Jacob's POV. Sequel to At First Sight - "Every day, I watched as she became a little more like her old self again and I was grateful, to whatever God that was out there, that *I* was the one who could help her heal." COMPLETE
1. School

**Chapter 1: School**

"Sophomore year. It's gonna be awesome, man. We're moving up the totem pole," Quil sighed in satisfaction as we claimed our table in the cafeteria. It was the first day of school and it was important to stake our claim, otherwise, we'd be stuck near the kitchen or worse, the bathroom.

We sprawled out with our books and food, and kicked back to enjoy the crisp air that was flowing in through the cafeteria's large windows. It wasn't a bad way to start the school year. And I was – strangely enough - happy to be back at school.

Summer in La Push was always a weird thing. The little rez that was practically dormant for the other nine months of the year turned into this booming beach town that attracted tourists from up and down the West Coast looking for a cheap place to catch some waves and live the good life. From Memorial Day to Labor Day, the town bustled with day-trippers, weekenders, and summer-bums alike.

I was busy all summer, working at the Clearwater's General Store and the Ateara's Garage to earn some much-needed cash. And in my free time, I hung out with Quil and Embry. Embry worked at his mom's store and Quil "worked" part-time at his dad's garage with me. By "work", I meant that he spent most of his time hanging out at the beach checking out girls. Which also meant that I went on a lot of group dates over the summer. Quil wasn't shy when it came to trying his luck with the ladies, and he inexplicably seemed to have more luck this summer than usual.

Every Friday night, he managed to round up a group of girls to watch a movie or go to a bonfire; and Embry and I were dragged along to even up the numbers. Quil said it was because we would never get dates if he didn't help us out. I dutifully tagged along and watched almost every bad movie that summer. At first, I was hopeful. I mean, here was a cross-section of girls from across the country. Surely, one of them would pique my interest. And they did. For a while.

There were some spectacularly pretty sisters from Vancouver, down for a family reunion for two weeks on the beach. They were fun to hang out with and I wouldn't deny that they were totally crush-worthy. But somehow, when they left, it was easy to let them go. I never thought about them much after they left. And I didn't really miss them, the way that I missed … other girls.

And so I had a good summer, except for that tiny niggling part of my brain that would remind me about Bella. It was stupid, I know. I reminded myself that I was being stupid every time I looked up eagerly when a brown-haired girl of about a certain height stepped into the store. Or every time, my ears perked up when Billy or Harry had an update from Charlie. Or every time I went into Forks, scanning the supermarket or the bank or wherever I was in hopes of catching a glimpse of her. It was stupid. I knew it was. But it was easier to ignore it than to acknowledge it.

"Yo! You gonna eat that or are you gonna share?" Quil snapped his fingers at me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"All yours." I tossed him the bag of Doritos without paying much attention. My aim was wildly off and the bag flew over his head. A giant hand swung out and swiped it before it felt to the ground.

"Thanks, Black. Don't mind if I do," Paul smirked as he opened the bag and dumped half the contents into his mouth in one fell swoop. Paul Meraz was a junior that I knew by sight only. But that didn't say much, I knew everyone under the age of 20 in La Push by sight.

"Give it back, Meraz." Quil jumped up and grabbed at the bag, but Paul sneered as he held the bag high above his head.

Now Quil was no slouch in the height department, but Paul was just huge. Massively huge. Well over six feet and built like a belligerent ox. And it seemed as if the growth spurt had happened overnight too. I didn't remember him being his big last spring.

"Make me." Paul grinned obnoxiously with orangey-cheesy bits stuck in his teeth. His eyes had a bright feverish glaze to them and he seemed flushed and overheated, even though he was barely dressed in dirty cut-offs and a ripped tank. It looked like he hadn't showered in a while either, his hair was scraggly and his skin was grimy – as if he had been rolling around in dirt. On his right leg, a thin black cord hung loosely and flapped against his sneaker every time he moved.

"You think you're hot stuff, huh?" Quil unconsciously pushed up his glasses as he got right into Paul's face. His hands were clenched tightly but shaking ever so slightly. Quil was no fool. He knew Meraz would own him in a fight. "You don't scare me at all. Now give me that."

"Give me one good reason, punk," Paul sneered.

Great. Just what I needed on the first day of school. A fight. A food fight at that. Just as I got up to intervene, Jared Gordon stepped in.

"Calm down, guys," Jared said as he smoothly plucked the Doritos bag away from Paul and handed it back to Quil. "Sorry, he woke up on the wrong side of the bed today."

Jared was also severely underdressed for the weather in a beat-up t-shirt, shorts, and the same black cord around his right ankle. But his stance was friendly and he grinned in apology.

Quil looked for a moment as if he would deck Paul anyway. Embry and I both tensed, but then Quil sighed loudly and took the Doritos. "Not worth my time," he muttered as he sat back down and shoveled the rest of the chips into his mouth.

I watched as Jared herded Paul out of the cafeteria with a strong arm. It was clear that he was saying stuff that Paul didn't want to hear, because Paul looked like he wanted to deck Jared. They rounded the cafeteria and headed out to the parking lot. A beat-up old car pulled up just then and as the driver got out, my stomach clenched hard.

Sam Uley. Leader of the La Push gang. Jerk-extraordinaire. Class A Suck-Up. Bane of my existence.

It was stupid. I didn't want to make Sam and his buddies sound more important than they were by calling them a gang. But I couldn't think of what else to call them.

At first, it was just Sam going around doing his "always-do-the-right-thing and don't-shame-the-tribe" act by himself. Kissing up to all the elders. Monitoring the behavior of all the boys. Acting like he was God's gift to La Push. Then Jared joined him last spring. And now, it looked like Paul had joined him too.

It wasn't as if they were causing trouble or anything. In fact, they were all about supporting and protecting the tribe. Which of course, Billy and the other elders lapped up. They LOVED Sam. Literally. Saint Sam could do no wrong. He got elevated to elder status and had a say in how the tribe ran the reservation. He and Jared hung out all summer at the beach, showing off their ripped muscles and ridiculous tans, scoping out visitors to make sure they weren't "threats to the tribe" – as Sam called it. It was nuts, if you asked me

"I hate those guys," Embry muttered suddenly. I looked up at him, shocked that he had read my mind; but I saw that he and Quil were also watching the scene unfold in the parking lot.

Paul looked like he was about to lose it – he was breathing heavily and struggling hard against Jared - but then Sam walked over and put his hands on Paul's shoulders. Sam said something to Paul and it seemed to have an immediate effect. Paul calmed instantly and his shoulders slumped. Jared bundled Paul into the back seat of the car while Sam got into the driver's seat. He drove off so quickly that he left faint tread marks on the ground.

"Ditto," I replied as I bit into my sandwich. "I don't know what the elders see in Sam."

"Sam's cool," Quil interjected with a frown. "It's that damn Paul that pisses me off. He's such a jerk. Thinks he can pick on everyone just because he's so jacked."

"Oh I forgot, you're part of the Sam fan club," I responded dismissively. Embry and I both rolled our eyes. Quil thought that Sam was the coolest thing since sliced bread. I begged to differ.

"Hey, don't hate, man! Sam's the coolest guy at the rez. What's wrong with wanting to be like him?" Quil asked, spitting slightly as he talked and chewed at the same time.

"Sam's a jerk, that's why."

"I don't know what your problem is. He's never been anything but super nice to you."

"That is true, Jake." Embry commented thoughtfully between mouthfuls of bologna. "He is always extra nice to you."

"That's part of what freaks me out about him! I don't want to be part of his little gang,"

"It's not a gang," Quil scoffed as he swiped the cookies that Embry had just pulled out of his lunch bag. Embry shrugged as he pulled out a second bag of cookies. "They're good guys. It's not as if they're doing anything bad or anything."

"Name one good thing they've done," I demanded.

Maybe Sam didn't do anything bad per se but he definitely didn't do anything good either. Pumping all the younger kids with stupid ideas about their duty to the tribe. It was complete crap. I didn't know how hanging around the rez doing crazy daredevil shenanigans to impress folks fulfilled our "duty to the tribe," but heck, what did I know? Here I was thinking that I should try to go to college and make something of myself, but clearly I should set my sights lower according to Sam.

"Well," Quil paused mid-bite. "They dealt with that Meth dealer from the Makah tribe that was selling in La Push this summer. And they policed the beach too. That's why none of the tourists got rowdy this year. Those cabins by Second Beach usually get trashed by the end of the summer. But not this year."

"Okay, fine," I grumbled. I didn't want to concede, but he was right. I put down my sandwich as I struggled to articulate my frustration. "But why do they have to be so … so ...."

"Macho about it?" Embry supplied helpfully.

"Yeah! I mean, they strut around here as if they own the place just because they can beat up a few guys. And they act as if we should all kiss their feet because of it!"

"I prefer to think of them as hall-monitors-on-steroids," Embry quipped as he swiped his half-eaten bag of cookies back from Quil. Quil opened his mouth to protest, but then he just shrugged.

"Exactly!" I said getting revved up. "They're bullies. Just because they take care of a few jerks, doesn't mean that they aren't jerks themselves."

"You're just jealous because Billy thinks Sam is great," Quil interrupted my rant.

Ugh. I hated that Billy couldn't see past Sam's bullsh*t. "Don't get me started. I can't believe the elders think that Sam is some kind of role model for us. What's so good about becoming a meathead bouncer for the tribe?"

"Don't hate, man! Just because he's got the looks and the bod is no reason to piss on him."

"You've got to be kidding m?!!" I sputtered.

"Whatever, dude," Quil said airily. "I don't see anything wrong with Sam. He gets all the chicks! Who doesn't want to be him?"

"You've got to be kidding me," I muttered again as I looked to Embry for moral support. He just shrugged.

"Hells yeah! Wait 'til I finish this new workout regimen I'm on. I'm going to be pumped too." Quil flexed his arms out in front of him and cracked his knuckles. "Pretty soon, the ladies will be lining up for a date with the Quil-meister," he said as he waggled his eyebrows. I nearly snorted the soda I was drinking up my nose.

"You guys done, yet?" Embry asked lazily as he started gathering up the remnants of his lunch. "The bell's going to ring soon and we haven't even checked out -"

"- the frosh girls! I know! Tell me about it!" Quil exclaimed as he swiveled around in his seat to better scope out the room.

"I was going to say, we haven't checked out our afternoon class schedule yet, but that works too," Embry laughed and gave Quil a playful shove as he turned to look too.

The two of launched into a deep discussion about the blonde vs. brunette debate. I tried to join in at first, but my head wasn't in it. And so I spent the rest of lunch staring out into the parking lot at the tread marks that Sam and his gang had left behind.


	2. Search

**Chapter 2: Search**

The next few weeks of school passed by quickly. I didn't have much homework just yet as classes were only beginning to ramp up, so I was watching a Mariners game with Billy when the phone rang. Billy reached over to grab the phone.

"Hello … Hey! How's it going? … WHAT?!"

Billy dropped his beer on the floor with a loud clank. The bottle didn't break but the beer spilled everywhere. I cursed as I grabbed some napkins to mop it up, but Billy didn't seem to notice.

"What happened? … How long? … When did you last talk to Bella?"

My head snapped up and I banged it so hard against the coffee table that I was seeing stars.

"Yes, yes … of course, we'll be right over."

Billy slammed the phone down. He was breathing shallowly but loudly, as if he were fighting to control whatever emotion was raging through him. His face had turned a splotchy red from his efforts and the look in his eyes scared me. I had never seen him this way before. Billy was pretty even-keeled normally. But right about now, he looked like he wanted to kill someone.

We both turned our heads at the sound of a car making the turn onto our driveway. Billy snapped out of his reverie and abruptly rolled towards the door.

"Hey! What's going on? What happened to Bella?" I demanded angrily as I followed him.

"She's disappeared," Billy ground out as he started stuffing gear into a backpack. "Charlie wants to set up a search party. Harry has come to get us."

"What do you mean disappeared?!"

"She isn't home and she isn't answering her cellphone."

Was he kidding me? It was barely 10 o'clock right now. It didn't seem necessary to sound the alarm just yet. She was probably just hanging out with friends and lost track of time. Geez.

"Don't you think Charlie's over-reacting a bit? I mean, it's not that late…" My voice trailed off as I saw Harry hop out of the car looking as freaked out as my dad.

Billy had the door open before Harry got to the porch. They gave each other a long hard look, before Harry broke away suddenly to glance at me.

"Do you think …" he asked hesitantly as he turned his eyes back toward my dad.

"Yes," Billy responded emphatically with a brusque nod.

Harry let out a loud sigh. He looked off into the distance for a moment, his brow furrowed and his lip curled, lost deep in thought. Then he snapped out of it. He nodded curtly at Billy and pushed past us into the house.

"Jake, get your dad into the car now," Harry ordered as he grabbed the phone.

"What's going on?" I asked even though I did what I was told. Their fear was rubbing off on me and I felt a knot begin to grow in my stomach. "Don't you think this is a bit extreme? Maybe Charlie should call one of her friends? When's her curfew anyway?"

Billy ignored my questions. I helped him into the passenger seat and was stowing the chair in the trunk when Harry came out of the house. We both hopped in and Harry took off, tires squealing in protest.

We were silent all the way into Forks. As we pulled onto Charlie's street, I couldn't contain myself anymore.

"Seriously, what's the big deal? It's 10:04 right now. Maybe Bella's hanging out with friends and lost track of time."

Billy sighed deeply. He continued to look straight ahead as he replied, "Neighbors saw her going for a walk in the forest with the Cullen boy after school and she hasn't been seen since."

"Okay …" I said, dragging out each syllable slowly as if I were talking to a five-year old. "So maybe she's hanging out with her boyfriend and lost track of time. Charlie should ground her, not call out a search party."

"She hasn't been seen since, Jake!" Billy barked back, his voice laced with frustration.

"I know, but …." My mind reeled as I realized what Billy was saying. "Wait a second. You think that he… Bella … "

I couldn't finish. I couldn't even say what I was thinking. Despite all our fights about this in the past, I still didn't want to think that Billy actually believed in all that superstitious crap. It wasn't even superstitious at this point, it was downright crazy. I shook my head in denial, but my head began to throb as my blood pressure officially went through the roof.

"We just want to make sure that Bella's okay," Harry said, seeing that neither Billy nor I were able to speak.

I couldn't trust myself to respond. We pulled up to Charlie's house just then. The driveway was full of cop cars. Well, three cop cars. But there were only three cops in Forks so I guess Charlie was treating this as a big deal too. A bunch of people were huddled in front of Charlie's car that was parked right under the streetlight, peering over some kind of topographical map.

I helped Billy into his chair as Charlie came over to give us the lowdown. Mrs. Plum next door saw Bella and the Cullen boy walk into the woods behind the house at around 3 pm. No one had seen or talked to Bella since. Charlie had called all of Bella's friends and no one had talked to her. Bella wasn't answering her cell-phone. Charlie was worried that she might have gotten lost or hurt. And there had been reports recently from hikers of huge bears in the area, so he wanted to send out a search party. They were currently strategizing about which trails to tackle.

"Where are the Cullens?" Harry asked pointedly. "If their boy is missing too, why aren't they worried?"

Charlie's face was grim. His deputy, Mark something or other, jumped in. "The Cullens left town this morning. All of them, except for the boy apparently, who left this afternoon."

"Left?!" Billy choked out. He and Harry looked at each other, the panic rising in their eyes.

"Yes, apparently, Dr. Cullen got an amazing job offer in LA," Mark continued. "He resigned this morning and left immediately. I stopped by their place just now to ask them about Bella, but the house was vacant – no furniture – nothing. Don't know how they moved out of here so fast."

We all stood there, stunned by the news. I felt my skin start to prickle. This was weird. Something was fishy. I felt a sudden sharp wave of fear at the thought of never seeing Bella again. I could see that Billy was also reacting badly to the news. But I knew that he thought Bella had been harmed by a vampire, while I was thinking that she had run away from Forks with her boyfriend. It wouldn't have been the first time. She had run away last spring, only to return a few days later.

The other deputy, whose name I didn't know, coughed slightly. "I hate to ask, Charlie, but are you sure Bella didn't run away with the Cullen boy?"

Charlie's eyes were haunted but he shook his head resolutely. "No, no, she wouldn't do that …" His voice wavered but he pushed on. "Not Bella. She wouldn't leave without telling me."

"Well, she's 18 now. She's legally an adult. She doesn't have to tell you anything," Mark continued gently but firmly.

"No, I know my daughter. She would at least tell me."

We stood in silence for a moment, unsure of what to do. Then, as if we were all suddenly jolted by the sound of the same alarm, we snapped into action. The plan was for Charlie, Harry, the two deputies, and a few others to split up and follow the three main trails that cut across the forest in this area. I wanted to go, but Billy wouldn't let me. I started to argue, but decided that it wasn't worth it based on the expression on Billy's face. Billy and I were left in charge of the search station back at the house. Billy told Charlie that Sam and some of his guys were also searching the woods. I guess that's why Harry had to make a phone call before we left our place. Good ole Saint Sam. At least he was being useful for once.

The next few hours passed in a blur. I was on the phone for hours, calling every person in town to see if they had seen Bella or the Cullens before they left. But no one had seen anything. It was so strange how the Cullens were able to clean out their house and leave town without a single person having seen or talked to them. It was as if they disappeared in the middle of the night.

At around midnight, the initial search parties reemerged from the woods, dejected and half-frozen. Even though it was just September, the night air had a distinct chill to it and a light but stinging rain had begun to fall. We were huddled around the map again as the searchers marked off the areas they had covered with no success.

I looked up when I heard quick footsteps behind me, as if someone was running through the forest towards us. I turned my head and peered through the darkness, but I couldn't see anyone. The others didn't seem to notice, so I started walking towards the trees, my heart pounding, as the footsteps became louder but slower. The person was slowing down.

Then suddenly, Sam burst through the trees into the clearing, with Bella's limp body in his arms. My knees buckled. I was frozen, unable to move or speak, as I stared at her pale lifeless body.

"She's okay, she's okay," Sam shouted upon seeing our panicked faces.

Charlie and the others pushed by me as they rushed towards Sam. I didn't move. Slowly, I began to feel my limbs again, as a warm heady wave of relief crashed through me. I stumbled slightly and ran my shaky hands through my hair. For a moment there, I thought Bella had died. And there were no words to describe how I felt for that one split second when the world around me had stopped.

Charlie pulled Bella out from Sam's arms and rushed into the house, flanked by the deputies and followed by Dr. Snow– the new head doctor in town now that Dr. Cullen had left. The others who had come to help out started trickling away. Bella was safe. We could go home now.

Sam was leaning against Harry's car, breathing deeply but not looking overly exerted. It suddenly occurred to me just how buff he really was. He had carried Bella from wherever he found her through the forest without breaking much of a sweat. He was shirtless and barefoot, wearing just a pair of shorts low on his hips. But he didn't look uncomfortable at all despite the cold rain that was really beginning to come down. I noticed then that Sam had the same black cord hanging loosely off of his right ankle that Jared and Paul had. It was probably some stupid gang symbol or something.

Sam turned then to look at me just then. His face was expressionless but his eyes dark. I shivered under his gaze but refused to be stared down. Harry and Billy showed up then. Harry patted Sam on the arm before he got into the car. Sam walked around to help Billy into the passenger seat while I stowed Billy's chair in the trunk. Then we hopped into the backseat without talking and we rode back to the rez in silence.

****

Billy wouldn't let me go visit Bella afterwards. I understood the first time. After all, she probably needed some time to rest and recover. But the second time, it started to really piss me off.

The official story was that Bella and the Cullen guy had broken up. They had gone for a walk to talk about it. He broke up with her and then left her in the forest. To give him some credit, it was the middle of the afternoon and she was on a clearly marked trail. But Bella had somehow gotten lost in the forest and was curled up under a tree when Sam found her.

That was the official story. But I got the impression that the real story was very different. It all just seemed too … strange. Bella getting the lost. Bella with a nasty cut on her arm that she wouldn't tell Charlie how she got. The Cullens leaving Forks within a day. It just didn't feel right. I knew Charlie felt the same way too. But I also knew that he didn't want to press Bella for answers just it.

And it didn't sound like Bella was in much shape to talk anyway. Charlie called to thank Billy the next day for our help, but I answered the phone. He said that Bella was resting but that she'd probably be up for visitors in a few days.

When I mentioned it to Billy, he said that it was out of the question for me to see Bella. I was annoyed, but didn't push it. We had already argued that morning. The elders were organizing a bonfire that night to celebrate the Cullen's departure. I thought it was tasteless and rude, and made the mistake of telling Billy so.

But when I asked a week later about visiting Bella, I got shut down again. When I asked why I couldn't go. Billy said that I knew why. He said that it was dangerous. Clearly something had happened between Bella and the Cullens and he didn't want me to get involved, in case the Cullens decided to come back.

I'd like to say that I held my tongue, but I didn't. The whole situation just frustrated the hell out of me. I couldn't believe how these silly legends had completely taken over the tribe. I told Billy that it made us look like backwards superstitious natives. He told me that I would understand one day. What the heck kind of answer was that?

And so things were a little tense in the house for a while. I had no way of getting out to Forks without a car and none of Billy's friends would lend me one. Quil offered to "borrow" a car from his dad's garage, but I was pretty sure that wouldn't end well.

Charlie called often to give us updates. At first, things seemed to be going well. Bella was unhappy and restless, but we assumed that was just the aftermath of her break-up. I had to admit that although I was worried that she was suffering, there was a small part of me, buried deep inside, that was doing somersaults at the knowledge that she was no longer seeing anyone.

But soon enough, Charlie started calling every day, worried about Bella's lack of progress. He said that Bella had turned into a zombie. She barely ate, barely moved, barely talked, barely breathed. Except at nights when she would wake Charlie with her bloodcurdling screams due to a reoccurring nightmare. He didn't know what to do to help. And neither did Billy. Neither of my sisters ever went through a phase like this. Charlie no longer came by the rez to watch games or go fishing. He was too worried to leave Bella alone in the house.

That's when I stopped pestering Billy about seeing Bella. I had originally wanted to visit to see if she was okay. To see if I could help in any way. But now, I knew instinctively, that she didn't want to see anyone. That I would just be in the way if I went. And that I needed to let her reach out if and when she needed a friend.

And so the rest of the year flew by. School picked up but things never got too busy. I had lots of time to hang out with the guys or work on the Rabbit. I now had money from my summer jobs to buy parts and a ton of motivation to get wheels of my own, so I made progress and the days passed quickly. And before I knew it, it was January.


	3. Surprise

**Chapter 3: Surprise**

I was sitting in my room when I heard it, the roar of a Chevy truck as it came down our street. For a moment, I thought I was imagining things. I dashed out into the living room where Billy was reading and saw his equally confused face. But the sound grew louder as the truck turned onto the driveway. I sprinted to the kitchen window, my heart beating faster than I ever thought possible, and hoped desperately to see an orange truck in front of the house.

It was there. And so was she.

I was stunned, for just a moment, unsure of what to say and do. But then I saw her get out of the truck and before I could stop myself, I tore through the door to greet her.

"Bella!"

A gigantic smile had broken out of my face to the point that it was actually hurting my cheeks, but I couldn't help it – she was here!

But then I saw her more clearly and my smile faltered. This wasn't the Bella that I had known. Charlie hadn't exaggerated when he said that she was nearly catatonic from her break-up with the Cullen guy. She looked so much worse than I had ever thought she could look. Her once rosy skin was now a ghostly white, which only emphasized the dark circles underneath her dull and nearly lifeless eyes.

She had lost so much weight that she seemed ridiculously breakable, as if the slightest touch would shatter her to pieces. I stared at her, helpless and frustrated, wishing I had gone to visit her the past few months, while instinctively knowing that it wouldn't have mattered anyway. What had the bastard done to her to make her look like this?

"Hey Jacob!"

She was examining me closely too, with an almost puzzled expression on her face, as if she were seeing me for the first time. And then, she started to smile.

It was a shadow of her old smile, but it was a smile nonetheless. And as it grew, things started to click back into place - her skin flushed just slightly and a glimmer of life appeared in her eyes. I realized suddenly that she was smiling because of me. Bella was genuinely happy to see _me_. Stunned by the realization, a happy warmth surged through my entire body as I returned her smile.

"You grew again!" she accused as she stared up at me through the rain.

I laughed, smiling even harder if it was possible.

"Six five," I acknowledged, unable to keep the satisfaction out of my voice.

"Is it ever going to stop?" She shook her head in disbelief. "You're huge."

"Still a beanpole, though." I shrugged as I gestured to her. "Come inside! You're getting all wet."

I pulled my hair back from my face using a rubber band as I turned back to the house. I was nervous suddenly for the first time since seeing her.

"Hey, Dad," I called as I ducked through the front door. "Look who stopped by."

Billy looked up from his book with an exaggerated pause, pretending as if he hadn't been peeking through the window the entire time.

"Well, what do you know! It's good to see you, Bella," he said with a smile as he shook her hand. "What brings you out here? Everything okay with Charlie?"

"Yes, absolutely. I just wanted to see Jacob–I haven't seen him in forever," she replied shooting a shy half smile at me.

I felt my head spinning in response and I couldn't stop grinning back at her like a fool.

"Can you stay for dinner?" Billy asked eagerly at the sight of her smile.

"No, I've got to feed Charlie, you know," she apologized.

"I'll call him now," Billy suggested. "He's always invited." He was clearly thrilled to see Bella out and about after all that we had heard from Charlie the past few months, and he wanted Charlie to witness it too.

She laughed uncomfortably. "It's not like you'll never see me again. I promise I'll be back again soon–so much you'll get sick of me."

Whoa. She was planning to come visit? Often? My head was going to explode from excitement.

Billy nodded in response. "Okay, maybe next time."

"So, Bella, what do you want to do?" I asked cautiously, concerned suddenly about the lack of entertainment options here in La Push.

"Whatever. What were you doing before I interrupted?"

I hesitated. "I was just heading out to work on my car, but we can do something else…"

"No, that's perfect!" she interrupted enthusiastically. "I'd love to see your car!"

I gave her a weird look. She had never been interested in cars before, but if that's what she wanted to do, I wasn't going to say no. She could have said that she wanted to go shopping or get a manicure and I would have been game. Anything to make her smile at me like that again.

"Okay. It's out back, in the garage…"

"See you later." She waved at Billy as she followed me out.

We headed out the front door to the garage. It was really just a bunch of sheds that I had bolted together to form a makeshift space where I could just hang out and work.

"What kind of Volkswagen is that?" Bella asked looking at the car sitting in the middle of the shed.

"It's an old Rabbit–1986, a classic."

"How's it going?"

"Almost finished," I said excitedly. And then I remembered the reason why I was almost finished and I continued awkwardly, "My dad made good on his promise last spring."

"Ah," she replied. She turned away immediately, but not before I could see her eyes fill with pain. She wrapped her arms around herself as if she were trying to hold herself together. Cursing myself for bringing it up, I wracked my brain for something else to say when she suddenly spoke.

"Jacob, what do you know about motorcycles?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Some. My friend Embry has a dirt bike. We work on it together sometimes. Why?"

"Well…" She paused and bit her lip as she mulled over what to say. "I recently acquired a couple of bikes, and they're not in the greatest condition. I wonder if you could get them running?"

I was surprised. Bella did not seem like the biker chick type, but I could see the desperation barely masked in her eyes. This was clearly important to her. Maybe she was trying to reinvent herself, do something different for a change. I was suddenly happy that this was what she had chosen to do, because it was definitely something that I could help her with.

"Cool." I said with a big smile. "I'll give it a try."

"The thing is," she held up her finger in warning, "Charlie doesn't approve of motorcycles. Honestly, he'd probably bust a vein in his forehead if he knew about this. So you can't tell Billy."

"Sure, sure. I understand," I laughed. Boy did I ever understand. Charlie would kill me if he knew I was helping Bella ride a bike.

"I'll pay you," she continued.

Offended that she would even consider this, I protested, "No. I want to help. You can't pay me."

"Well… how about a trade, then? I only need one bike–and I'll need lessons, too. So how about this? I'll give you the other bike, and then you can teach me."

Wow, this deal was getting better and better. Getting to spend time with Bella and a bike? It was like Christmas and my birthday all rolled into one.

"Swee-eet."

"Wait a sec–are you legal yet? When's your birthday?" she remembered suddenly.

"You missed it," I teased, pouting and narrowing my eyes in mock resentment. "I'm sixteen."

"Not that your age ever stopped you before," she replied. "Sorry about your birthday."

"Don't worry about it. I missed yours. What are you, forty?" I joked. I didn't exactly want her dwelling on the fact that I was younger than her by a year or so.

She sniffed. "Close."

"We'll have a joint party to make up for it," I teased as I gently nudged her arm.

"Sounds like a date," she smiled nudging me back. Even though I know she didn't mean it that way, I couldn't help but grin stupidly in response. "Maybe when the bikes are finished–our present to ourselves," she added, clearly trying to set boundaries.

"Deal. When will you bring them down?" I didn't want her to forget about this or even worse – change her mind.

She bit her lip again, an endearing quirk of hers when she was nervous, as she replied, "They're in my truck now."

"Great!"

"Will Billy see if we bring them around?"

I winked at her as I motioned her to follow me. "We'll be sneaky."

We made sure to stay far from the view of the windows as we circled behind the trees in the front lawn to get to the truck. There were two bikes in the bed of truck, a black Harley Sprint and a red bike that was so dirty and warped that I couldn't tell what it was I unloaded them swiftly from the trunk and wheeled them into the shrubbery where Bella was hiding. I kept a careful watch at the window, but I didn't see Billy's face at all.

"These aren't half bad," I said as we pushed back them towards the garage. "This one here will actually be worth something when I'm done–it's an old Harley Sprint."

"That one's yours, then," she said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" I looked up excitedly.

"Absolutely."

This day was just getting better and better. But as I looked more closely at the blackened and warped metal frame, I realized that the bikes actually needed a fair amount of work and money.

"These are going to take some cash, though," I admitted with a frown. "We'll have to save up for parts first."

"_We _nothing," she disagreed. "If you're doing this for free, I'll pay for the parts."

I flushed. I didn't want her paying for the stuff, but I knew I had no money to chip in. "I don't know…"

"I've got some money saved. College fund, you know."

I still felt uncomfortable, but I nodded my head. I figured we could work this out later.

We brought the bikes into the shed. Billy's wheelchair couldn't get here, so we didn't need to worry about him finding out. I started pulling apart the red bike first so I could assess the damage. Bella sat in the passenger seat of the Rabbit as I worked and we chatted lightly, catching each other up on our lives. I marveled at how easy it was to talk with her. It was like we had done this every day for the past year. We just clicked, like we always have.

"So how's school? Have you sent in all your college applications?" I asked, curious about her plans for next year.

"No, I haven't sent any in," she replied with a guilty expression on her face.

"But … you're so smart," I stammered in my confusion. "You don't want to go?"

"I don't really know," she admitted with a rueful smile. "I guess I just figured that I wasn't in any shape to be making any major life decisions this past fall."

I nodded as if I understood, because I knew she didn't want to talk about it. But deep-down, it bothered me that she was making no plans for her future. That jerk really did a number on her.

"Well, what about you? Is school any tougher now that you're a sophomore? " she asked, clearly trying to change the subject.

"It's going okay. It's been pretty easy actually, I don't have to work too hard," I admitted sheepishly.

"Well that's because you're so smart," she teased.

I grinned at her, but then dropped my head so she wouldn't see me blush.

"So are you thinking of going to college?" she asked curiously.

I chuckled. "Rachel might kill me if I don't. But I don't know where I want to go."

"Well you've got time, you're just a sophomore," she reminded me.

"Yeah, but our school isn't very big or challenging. I could always graduate early like Rachel did," I said, and for the first time, I actually considered doing it.

"Would you stay in Washington? Or go far away?"

"Probably wherever I got the most scholarship money," I responded truthfully. "What about you?"

"I don't know," she responded with a shrug. "I think I'd like to stay near here I think."

"Not tired of all this rain, yet?" I waggled my eyebrows as I jerked my thumb at the drizzly mist outside.

"No, not yet," she responded wistfully with a strange look in her eye. I knew then that it wasn't the rain or even Charlie that kept her here. It was him. And the memories of him that she wasn't ready to let go of just yet.

"It depends on the person I guess. My friend, Embry, is hoping to go to University of Washington in Seattle, to stay close to home. But my other friend, Quil, I'll bet he'll try to go as far away as possible. He'd go to college in Hawaii if they let him-"

"Quil and Embry?" she interrupted. "Those are unusual names."

I chuckled. "Quil is a hand-me-down, and I think Embry got named after a soap opera star. I can't say anything, though. They fight dirty if you start on their names–they'll tag team you."

"Good friends," she commented as she raised an eyebrow.

"No, they are. Just don't mess with their names, " I said with a smile.

Then suddenly, as if I had conjured them, I heard Embry's voice in the distance, "Jacob?"

Damnit. I had forgotten that they had planned to come over tonight.

"Is that Billy?" Bella asked, wrinkling her forehead in confusion.

"No," I mumbled. Sh*t. Sh*t. Sh*t. Quil had better behave or I was going to kill him. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear."

"Jake? Are you out here?"

Embry's voice was closer now. For a second, I contemplated pretending that I wasn't here. But I knew that wouldn't work.

"Yeah!" I shouted as they rounded the corner into the shed. Embry came in first, holding a bag of snacks from the store, with Quil trailing just behind him. They both stopped abruptly at the sight of Bella sitting in the Rabbit. Embry glanced swiftly at Bella and then at me again, while Quil just stared at Bella with a smile on his face that I did not want to see. Great. Way to be subtle, man.

"Hey, guys," I mumbled in greeting.

"Hey, Jake," Quil responded without taking his eyes off of Bella and then he winked at her. "Hi, there."

That's it. I was definitely going to kill him.

"Quil, Embry–this is my friend, Bella," I muttered through clenched teeth.

"Charlie's kid, right?" Quil said as he reached out to shake her hand. His arm was held out awkwardly, at an angle designed to show off his new biceps.

"That's right," she said with a friendly smile as she shook his hand. She looked amused at his tactics.

"I'm Quil Ateara," he announced proudly.

"Nice to meet you, Quil."

"Hey, Bella. I'm Embry, Embry Call–you probably already figured that out, though."

Embry was at least behaving, as he smiled and waved at her in greeting.

Bella nodded towards him. "Nice to meet you, too."

"So what are you guys doing?" Quil asked, still staring at Bella. He hadn't even glanced over at me yet since he entered the shed.

"Bella and I are going to fix up these bikes," I explained, saying the magic words that I knew would distract them. It worked, because they both turned away from Bella immediately to check out the bikes and we started chatting away about the work.

Suddenly realizing that we had been ignoring Bella, I looked up to see her sliding out of the Rabbit.

"We're boring you, aren't we?"

"Naw," she said with a smile. And it didn't seem like a lie. Her smile was genuine. It was strange how I could read her so easily. "I just have to go cook dinner for Charlie."

"Oh… well, I'll finish taking these apart tonight and figure out what more we'll need to get started rebuilding them," I explained. Not wanting to seem too eager, I tried to maintain a casual voice as I asked, "When do you want to work on them again?"

"Could I come back tomorrow?"

I was thrilled. Or I would have been thrilled if I hadn't seen Quil and Embry nudge each other and grin stupidly on my behalf. I really was going to kill them both.

I smiled back at her, forgetting all about playing it cool, "That would be great!"

"If you make a list, we can go shop for parts," she suggested.

I hadn't forgotten about the money thing. "I'm still not sure I should let you pay for everything…"

She shook her head firmly. "No way. I'm bankrolling this party. You just have to supply the labor and

expertise."

Embry rolled his eyes at Quil at her mention of my expertise.

"That doesn't seem right," I protested.

"Jake, if I took these to a mechanic, how much would he charge me?" she pointed out.

"Okay, you're getting a deal," I acknowledged with a reluctant nod.

"Not to mention the riding lessons," she added.

Quil broke out into a ridiculous grin and whispered something to Embry. I didn't have to hear what he said to know that I really was going to kill him as soon as Bella left.

"That's it, get out!" I muttered as I smacked the back of his head, hoping desperately that she hadn't heard anything.

"No, really, I have to go," Bella protested as she headed for the door. Her face was lit up by a teasing grin. "I'll see you tomorrow, Jacob."

I waved as she headed out he door. As soon as she left the shed, Quil and Embry immediately chorused, "Wooooo!"

Completely exasperated with their antics and paranoid that Bella could still hear them, I shoved Quil hard. Taken off guard, he stumbled into Embry, causing them both to crash in a heap against the Rabbit.

"Ouch!"

"Hey dude!"

"If either of you set so much as one toe on my land tomorrow, I swear that I will kill you both." I threatened angrily. "I will dismember your bodies and feed them to the wolves!"

"Please, I'd like to see you try!" Quil scoffed as he flexed his arms before reaching over to help Embry up.

"He does have a point, Jake. How are you going to stop us?" Embry teased as he brushed himself off.

"I'm serious. Do not show your faces here tomorrow!"

I glared at the two of them as I started to clean up. I wasn't too worried. They might give me a hard time now and then, but they had my back. I was just going to pay for it with a lot of teasing in the meantime.

"You know, she's prettier than I remembered her," Quil reflected.

"You need glasses. She looked terrible. That break-up really messed her up bad."

"Are you sure you want to get involved then?" Embry asked concerned.

"I'm not planning to get involved," I responded truthfully. "She's clearly not ready. Any idiot could see that." I glared at Quil but he just rolled his eyes at me. "I just want to hang out with her. I like spending time with her. We … click," I admitted sheepishly.

"That is the most girly-thing I have ever heard you say, man!" Quil mocked. "Did you seriously say that you guys 'clicked'? It's like I'm listening to my sisters right now!"

"Shut up!" I muttered. "Look, of course I want to … I just … I know she's not ready and I don't want to mess this up … I can wait … I just … I just want her to be happy." I finished lamely.

Quil's expression was priceless.

"What about you? How does that make you happy?" Embry asked thoughtfully.

"I'm happy if she's happy," I replied ignoring Quil's gagging in the background. "Look, just don't come by tomorrow, okay? In fact, call me before you come over in the future. Just in case … you know …"

"Are you ditching us for a girl?" Quil asked suddenly serious.

"No! No way!" I explained. "I just … please … this is important."

Quil and Embry looked at each other and then back at me. Then Quil shrugged and said, "Man, she better be worth it!"

"She is," I replied emphatically. She definitely was.


	4. Perfect Day

**Chapter 4: Perfect Day**

I woke up the next morning with a start. For a second, I thought that yesterday had all been a dream. But then it all came back to me. Bella had come by and she was planning to come back again! I jumped into the shower in record time. Billy was looking at me with an amused grin as I walked into the kitchen, but I was too elated to care.

Billy had been on the phone with Charlie when I got home last night, eagerly reporting on Bella's visit and how she had actually smiled a few times while she was over here. The memory of that sent a ridiculous thrill through me. I was the one who had gotten her to smile again – me, Jacob Black - for the first time in months according to Charlie. My daydreaming was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hey Charlie," Billy said just after he picked up.

I looked up quickly, suddenly worried that something might have happened to Bella.

"That sounds great … ten minutes … okay, see you soon."

Billy hung up and looked at me with a knowing smile on his face. "Harry is going to give me a ride down to Charlie's to watch the game. I guess Bella is coming up to visit again."

I blushed as I mumbled, "Yeah, we're just going to hang out this afternoon."

Billy just chuckled as he went to his room to get ready. I washed the dishes quickly and sat down to wait, absent-mindedly sorting through the stack of mail on the table. I just still couldn't believe this was actually happening.

I heard the roar of the Chevy as it pulled into the driveway a short while later. The sound had been muffled up the street due to the pouring rain. I grabbed a huge black umbrella and ran out to greet her.

"Charlie called–said you were on your way," I explained with a grin.

As she slid out of the truck, she smiled brightly at me in response. A full smile. A real smile. And for a moment, she looked like Bella from the old days and it made me catch my breath.

"Hi, Jacob."

"Good call on inviting Billy up," I praised as I held up my hand for a high-five. She reached up on her tippy-toes to slap my hand, and yet barely grazed my palm, which made me laugh.

Billy was ready and waiting for Harry on the porch. He greeted Bella warmly and patted her hand as we passed by. We could hear Harry's car rumbling up the road. As we waited for Billy and Harry to take off, I gave her a quick tour of the house.

As soon the sound of Harry's car driving off in the rain died off, Bella turned to me with a teasing smile on her face, "So where to, Mr. Goodwrench?"

I pulled out my notes from my pocket. "We'll start at the dump first, see if we can get lucky. This could get a little expensive," I warned her. "Those bikes are going to need a lot of help before they'll run again."

She didn't look the least bit worried, so I pressed on. "I'm talking about maybe more than a hundred dollars here."

She pulled her checkbook out of her pocket and fanned herself with it, "We're covered."

We both cracked up as we made our way back to the truck. As I got in, I noticed that there was a gaping hole in the dashboard where the stereo should have been.

"Did the stereo break?" I asked curiously as I fingered the broken cords dangling out onto the dashboard.

"Yeah," she replied with a strange look on her face. I looked at her sharply. I could tell there was more to the story, but I knew not to pry. I didn't have to ask to know that it had something to do with _him_.

I poked around in the cavity. "Who took it out? There's a lot of damage…"

"I did," she admitted.

I laughed. "Maybe you shouldn't touch the motorcycles too much."

"No problem," she responded with a small smile.

And like that, the mood had passed and she was okay again. Not to say that Bella was happy by any means. Because she wasn't. I wasn't stupid enough to think that she was. It was clear from looking at her, and from what Charlie had said over the past few months, that she seemed to exist perpetually in a state of indifference. Occasionally, when something came up that reminded her about him, the pain and grief that lay just below the surface broke through – as it did just now. But for the most part, she just seemed indifferent to what was happening around her.

Except, of course, the times when I was able to make her smile and to cheer her up. And I lived for those moments. I was careful to observe her discretely as I tried to learn more about what made her tick. I sensed that she was frustrated with Charlie's constant hovering and I didn't want her to feel the same way about me.

I knew that I needed to let her call the shots - decide how often she wanted to come hang out, what she wanted us to do, where she wanted us to go – and to not push her in any way. I could sense that she was trying to rebuild and reinvent her life – her life without him – and I was just happy that she was letting me tag along as she did it. Hopefully, that meant that I would be a more permanent part of this new life.

We had a great day shopping for auto parts. Of course, I loved this stuff, so it would have been a great day for me regardless, but she seemed to enjoy herself too. We first drove down to the dump where we lucked out with a few parts, and then we drove out to Checker Auto Parts down in Hoquiam – almost two hours away. The drive passed quickly as we chatted easily about friends and school. Once again, despite what Quil would say about me, we just _clicked_.

"I'm doing all the talking," I complained after telling her about Quil's latest fiasco in asking out this senior guy's steady girlfriend. "Why don't you take a turn? What's going on in Forks? It has to be more exciting than La Push."

"Wrong," she sighed. "There's really nothing. Your friends are a lot more interesting than mine. I like your friends. Quil's funny."

I rolled my eyes. "I think Quil likes you, too."

Bella laughed. "He's a little young for me."

I frowned suddenly as I wondered if that was how she felt about me too. I replied seriously, "He's not that much younger than you. It's just a year and a few months."

She responded lightly in a teasing voice, "Sure, but, considering the difference in maturity between guys and girls, don't you have to count that in dog years? What does that make me, about twelve years older?"

I relaxed again as I rolled my eyes, "Okay, but if you're going to get picky like that, you have to average in size, too. You're so small, I'll have to knock ten years off your total."

"Five foot four is perfectly average." She sniffed. "It's not my fault you're a freak."

We bantered back and forth arguing over the correct formula to determine our ages. Bella lost a few years because she couldn't change a tire, run a 6-minute mile, or make a fire , while I lost a few years since she could balance a checkbook, make killer cookies, and do a cartwheel. When we got to Checker, I was enjoying myself so much that I had almost forgotten what it was that we were trying to do.

We lucked out at Checker big time, snagging everything on my checklist. Billy still wasn't home when we got back from La Push, so we were able to unload all of the stuff without worrying about getting caught. Bella seemed fascinated by the work that I was doing and I couldn't help wanting to show off a little. We spent the rest of the rainy afternoon in my shed talking and laughing as I made progress on the bikes. It was the best afternoon of my life.

The day passed too quickly and soon enough, we heard a car pull up and Billy's voice calling to us. Bella jumped up quickly from the Rabbit to help put things away.

"Just leave it," I said as I motioned for her to stop. "I'll work on it later tonight."

"Don't forget your schoolwork or anything," she reminded me with her best stern-teacher face.

"Bella?"

Both our heads snapped up as Charlie's familiar voice drifted into the garage.

"Shoot," she muttered. "Coming!" She yelled towards the entrance.

I pointed her towards the door as I snapped the light off. "Let's go!"

The garage was now pitch-black, as it had become dark outside without us realizing it. I heard Bella stumbling through the unfamiliar space so I reached out and grabbed her hand to guide her through the garage and onto the path to the house. Her hand was tiny, just like the rest of her, and it was so soft and smooth that it could have easily slipped out of my hand.

As we made our mad dash through the garage and out into the darkness of the night, Bella started laughing, giggling really, in the excitement of the moment. It made me chuckle too and by the time we came into view of the front porch where Charlie and Billy were waiting for us, we were both laughing our heads off.

"Hey, Dad," we both said at the same time, and that set us off again. I laughed until I was almost doubled over, my stomach muscles spasming helplessly in response. Bella wasn't doing much better as she pressed her free hand against her mouth, trying unsuccessfully to stop herself from cracking up.

Charlie's eyes widened as he watched us and widened even more when he glanced down at our hands. Bella made no move to remove her hand, so I just continued to clasp it lightly – with no pressure – content to keep it for as long as she would let me hold it.

"Billy invited us for dinner," Charlie said absent-mindedly, his energy focused on examining every inch of Bella's face, drinking in the rosy flush on her cheeks and the bright laughter in her eyes.

"My super-secret recipe for spaghetti. Handed down for generations," Billy said gravely.

I snorted. "I don't think Ragu's actually been around that long." I heard Bella giggle again and I squeezed her hand slightly in response.

As Billy turned towards the door, Charlie reached out to help Bella up the steps and so she let go of mine. The house was crowded, with Harry, Sue, Leah, and Seth spilling out of the kitchen into the living room. Since there was no room to seat everyone inside the house, we moved chairs out into the yard and the porch and we ate off of plates on our laps in the twilight.

It was the perfect evening. The rain had stopped but the mist hadn't rolled through, so the air was clean and fresh. Sue bustled around making sure everyone had enough to eat and managed to whip up amazing cookies with the limited ingredients available in our kitchen. Leah spent the entire evening on the phone in our house, which was better than Seth who couldn't take a hint and kept butting into my conversation with Bella.

But mostly the evening was perfect because Bella seemed truly happy. She laughed at Billy's lame jokes and smiled a lot as we chatted lightly, bantering back and forth about stupid things. I could almost see her opening up her shell little by little and letting the warmth and camaraderie of the evening soak in. I knew she probably thought she was forever scarred from the break-up, but watching her that night as she soaked in the happiness around her, I knew that she could recover. The question was whether or not she wanted to.

Soon enough, because this was the Pacific Northwest after all, it started to drizzle again, and the rain broke up the party since our house was far too small to accommodate everyone. I walked Bella to the truck and she mentioned stopping by after school tomorrow. I nodded eagerly.. It really had been the perfect day.


	5. Disappearance

**Chapter 5: Disappearance**

When Bella showed up the next day after school, it seemed as if she had regressed. She looked restless and frightened as she pulled into the driveway.

"Hey, Bella," I called cautiously as she hoped out of the truck.

When she saw me sitting on the porch, she seemed to relax suddenly and a relieved smile broke out on her face. I knew better than to mention her strange mood, so I faked a cheerful grin as I said, "Let's get to work!"

She cocked her head as she smiled at me. "You seriously aren't sick of me yet?"

I almost laughed. I had wanted to ask her the same question myself. I still couldn't believe that she was here and seemed eager to continue coming back.

"Nope. Not yet."

"Please let me know when I start getting on your nerves. I don't want to be a pain," she pleaded anxiously.

"Okay." I laughed openly now. "I wouldn't hold your breath for that, though."

I caught her eye and she smiled, and I felt my stomach doing back-flips in response. I walked into the garage and proudly gestured to the red bike that was propped up, looking in pretty darn good shape, if I may say so myself. Clearly, Bella felt the same way.

"Jake, you're amazing," she clapped her hands in delight like a little girl, her whole face lit up in excitement.

I blushed. "I get obsessive when I have a project. Though If I had any brains I'd drag it out a little bit."

"Why?" she asked, turning to me, her eyes wide with confusion and concern.

Damnit. I didn't mean to say that. I looked down, scrambling for something to say that wouldn't scare her off. Finally, I asked, "Bella, if I told you that I couldn't fix these bikes, what would you say?"

She didn't say anything at all for a long time, forcing me to glance up at her. She was biting her lower lip, which was really cute. But she was also avoiding my eyes, which was not so cute.

She gave a small wry smile as she finally looked up. "I would say… that's too bad," Her voice was soft but firm. "But I'll bet we could figure out something else to do. If we got really desperate, we could even do homework."

Suddenly, the weight lifted off my shoulders and I could have sworn that the sun was shining outside too. I sat down next to the bike and picked up a wrench, while I continued to press my luck.

"So you think you'll still come over when I'm done, then?"

"Is that what you meant?" Bella laughed before she continued. "I guess I am taking advantage of your very underpriced mechanical skills. But as long as you let me come over, I'll be here."

"Hoping to see Quil again?" I teased.

"You caught me," she acknowledged with a sigh.

"You really like spending time with me?" I still couldn't quite believe it.

"Very, very much. And I'll prove it. I have to work tomorrow, but Wednesday we'll do something non-mechanical."

"Like what?"

"I have no idea. We can go to my place so you won't be tempted to be obsessive. You could bring your schoolwork–you have to be getting behind, because I know I am."

I grimaced. That was an understatement. "Homework might be a good idea."

"Yes," she agreed. "We'll have to start being responsible occasionally, or Billy and Charlie aren't going to be so easy-going about this." She gestured to the two of us.

I was smiling so hard that my face hurt. "So homework once a week?"

"Maybe we'd better go with twice," she suggested with a frown.

I knew how she felt. I could just see all of the work that was piled up on my desk. I grabbed the grocery sack with the snacks and soda that I had remembered to grab this afternoon. I opened a soda and passed it to her before opening one for myself.

"Here's to responsibility," I toasted lifting my soda can ceremoniously. "Twice a week."

"And recklessness every day in between." Bella raised her glass with a twinkle in her eye.

We toasted our cans before we broke out laughing.

******

When I got back to the house the following night after hanging out at Bella's house, Quil was sitting in the living room. He was waiting for me with a book in his hand. Quil and books didn't usually go together, so something was clearly up. Billy was sitting with a book too and he shrugged when I glanced at him. Quil motioned for us to hit the garage as soon as he saw me, so we excused ourselves and headed out the back door.

"Everything okay?" I asked, suddenly worried at the sight of Quil's uncharacteristically dour expression.

"You know how Embry's been sick all week?"

"Yeah, Billy talked to his mom and said that he's got some bad flu or something. It's contagious so we should stay away until he's better," I replied as we entered the garage and I flicked on the light. I pulled out my hidden stash of Snickers and threw one to Quil. Instead of devouring it immediately, he sat down with a heavy thud.

"Well, he's not sick. He's fine. I saw him today hanging out with Sam and the gang out by the beach," Quil ground out. Then he jumped up and started to pace back and forth with a lumbering tread. "Can you believe he's hanging out with them? How did that happen? It doesn't make any sense!"

I didn't want to rush to judgment. "Are you sure it was him?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I may wear glasses but I'm not blind," he muttered. "You've just been too wrapped up with Bella to notice that he's been acting weird lately."

Stung by the accusation, I retorted hotly. "Well he was sick, of course he hasn't been his usual self … "

"No no no. I'm talking about before he got sick. The last few weeks, he's been weird. Losing his temper over little things. Freaking out if things don't go as planned. It was just weird …"

"You mean, he was acting like you." I pointed out the obvious.

"Shut up! I'm serious, man!" Quil flung the Snickers bar back at me. He wasn't a JV pitcher for nothing. I caught the bar only seconds before it would have beamed me on the nose. "He was acting weird and then he got sick. And now he's avoiding us and hanging out with Sam."

"Do you know that he's actually been avoiding us?" I asked tentatively. "I know I've been hanging out with Bella a lot … so when I didn't hear from him, I just kinda assumed that he was still sick."

"He's avoiding us. Trust me. I went by after school the other day – thinking I'd sneak him some junk food or something – and he told his mom he didn't want to see me. I heard him. And then today, I was down by the store to ask his mom if he was feeling better. That's when I saw him by the beach with Sam. I called out to him, but as soon as they heard me, they walked off into the forest and disappeared."

Quil sat down with a loud thud and motioned for me to toss back the Snickers bar. I threw it to him lightly and the two of us sat there silently as we ate. I felt bad. I knew that I had been blowing off my friends lately, but for Embry to start hanging out with Sam? That just didn't seem possible. I mean, Embry hated Sam's gang and all of their stupid antics as much as I did. More than I did, in fact.

Sam had gotten to him somehow. I remembered suddenly, that Sam seemed to be around more than usual lately – he always "happened" to be at the store when we were there or stopping by the school just as classes ended or visiting Billy whenever we were hanging at my house. He must have been trying to recruit Embry, and it worked.

"You know what pisses me off the most?" Quil said suddenly, with a mouthful of chocolate. "That he couldn't bother to include us too! I mean, he's now part of the "cool" crowd – I get it. But we've helped him out all these years -you know, since he's not officially a Quilleute and all. You'd think he'd try to include us as opposed to dumping us. Whatever happened to love me, love my friends?"

"I think the expression is love me, love my dog," I corrected before I could stop myself. My head was swimming as I tried to process what Quil had just said. "Let me get this straight. You're not pissed that he's joined Sam's cult. You're just pissed that he hasn't paved the way for us to join too?"

"It's not a cult," Quil retorted. "But yeah, I guess so. I mean, dumping your lifelong buds to hang out with the cool kids. How cliché is that?"

"Who the f*ck cares about being a part of Sam's crowd?!?!" I exploded. "There's something strange about all them! It's not normal the way they do whatever the heck he says. It's like he's brain washed them or something!"

I had assumed that we were both worried and pissed about the same thing, so it was a shock to find out that we weren't.

"Look, I know you've got some weird-*ss ideas about what Sam does. But Embry is fine," Quil said holding his hands up in an attempt to defuse the situation.

"He is not fine if he's hanging out with Sam," I ground out as I began to pace back and forth, getting more revved up with each step. "Sam got to him and we have to figure out a way to get him out."

"He's fine. I saw him today and he didn't look like he was a zombie or had his brain removed or anything. He's just moved on from us, I guess."

"No, Embry wouldn't do that. He's not like that. There's something else up." I insisted.

"Hey, I'm not here to fight with you," Quil got up as he spoke. "I just thought you should know since you've been so … busy lately," He started to head out of the garage before he stopped and turned back. "She better be worth all this …" he continued awkwardly as he motioned to the two bikes in the corner.

I held up my hands in surrender and shrugged. He nodded and turned to head out again.

"Hey! I'm sorry… I didn't mean to bite your head off.... thanks for telling me," I called out, suddenly remorseful for having jumped down his throat.

He turned back and waved his hand. "I know, I know. This whole thing just sucks."

"Stop by tomorrow?"

"Bella won't be around?"

"Oh yeah, during the day, but how about at night?"

"Alright, I'll be by after dinner." He grinned before he left. That was the good thing about Quil. We might blow up at each other all the time, but we were always good in the end.

Billy was waiting up when I got back to the house.

"What did Quil want?" he asked. "The boy couldn't sit still while he was waiting for you."

"He just wanted to tell me that he saw Embry hanging out with Sam," I muttered as I headed into the kitchen to grab a snack. Billy rolled his chair into the kitchen blocking the hallway.

"What's wrong with Embry spending some time with Sam? Sam's a good guy."

I looked at him. I could feel my blood begin to boil with frustration, but I clamped down hard. It wasn't worth getting into this with him yet again. He knew how I felt about Sam. I knew how he felt about Sam. And we just weren't ever going to see eye-to-eye on this.

"Fine. It's just weird, that's all. First he was sick and couldn't see anybody. And now he'll only see Sam," I said as I made myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I frowned as I tore a hole in the bread with my overly vigorous application of peanut butter.

"Maybe he's just looking to hang out with some other kids in the tribe. I wouldn't hurt you to do the same," Billy said pointedly. "I know you've spending a lot of time with Bella. And I'm glad, but maybe you shouldn't spend _all _of your time with her. I don't want to see you getting hurt …."

"Dad, I got the message," I replied curtly as I stuffed the peanut butter jar back into the cupboard. I had lost my appetite. I felt bad being this rude but this uncomfortable prickling heat was spreading over my entire body. It felt as if I were developing some kind of rash. If I didn't get out of this conversation soon, I had a feeling that I would erupt and lose control of my temper and say stupid things that I didn't mean.

Billy didn't say anything as he examined me carefully, taking in my uncomfortably flushed skin and bright eyes. Then he nodded as he rolled back to the living room and returned to his book.

******

Apparently, Quil did get things right on occasion, because the next day, Embry returned to school. And he sat with Paul and Jared on the other side of the cafeteria, studiously ignoring me and Quil. He had cut his hair and looked like a carbon copy of the others, even down to the black cord around his right ankle, the jean cut-offs, and the muscle shirts. And that was also shocking too, the fact that Embry had muscles. I mean, I had known the kid since we were in diapers, and he definitely didn't have muscles that looked like that a few months ago.

Quil and I planned an intervention, to try to talk some sense into him. But somehow, Embry was always able to avoid us. We stopped by his house every day after school the rest of that week, but the place was always empty. When we asked Embry's mom, she just shrugged and said that Embry went out most nights and returned late. We even resorted to asking Embry's little sister, enduring her friends' giggles and whispers at the sight of two high school guys talking to a middle school girl, but Ellie had no useful info for us either, other than the fact that Embry was being a "jerk." It looked like Sam had found himself another recruit.


	6. Gang

**Chapter 6: Gang**

Time really does fly by when you're having fun. And I couldn't have been happier, except for the part of me that worried about what was going on with Embry. But when I was with Bella, all of that slipped to the back of my mind and I was caught up with the enjoyment of just hanging out with her.

On Wednesday, Bella came to pick me up and we were sprawled out on the living floor of her house diligently doing homework when Charlie came home. We spent Friday working in the garage again. But on Saturday, after work, Bella came to get me again and we did homework at her house all afternoon, before I convinced her to watch a Monster Garage marathon on the Discovery Channel. It was my favorite show, but I couldn't tell you a thing that happened in any of the episodes that day. I was too busy trying to secretly observe Bella, still unable to believe that all of this was actually happening … to me.

I wasn't the only one who was thrilled either. Charlie was delighted that Bella was "living again" – as he told Billy - and could barely contain his enthusiasm every time he saw me. He and Billy spent hours on the phone as Charlie related all of this to him. It still seemed unbelievable to me that she not only enjoyed spending time with me, but that I was the only one who was able to help her heal.

And she was definitely healing. Every day that passed, I watched as she became a little more like her old self again – smiling and laughing more, getting excited about our little plans, bantering back and forth about silly things – and I was grateful, to whatever God that was out there, that _I_ was the one who could help her heal.

As the Monster Garage marathon wrapped, I nudged Bella who had half fallen asleep on my shoulder.

"I probably ought to go." I reminded her. "It's later than I thought."

"Okay, fine," she grumbled as she stretched lazily. "I'll take you home."

I laughed at her unwilling expression, but inside, it made me feel like a million bucks.

"Tomorrow, back to work," she said as soon as we were safe in the truck. "What time do you want me to come up?"

I grinned. I had gotten more work done on the bikes this week than I had expected and they were almost ready – just a quick tune-up tomorrow morning and they would be ready to go. Excited at the thought of seeing_ her_ excitement, I replied cryptically, "I'll call you first, okay?"

"Sure," she said with a frown and a confused look. I just laughed and patted her cheek before I slipped out of the truck.

***********

The next morning, I got up early and made the final touches on the bikes before ringing Bella.

"Hello?" she asked breathlessly on the second ring.

"Bella," I said in as serious of a tone as I could muster.

"Hey, Jake."

"I believe that… we have a _date,_" I drawled out the last word, hoping that she would understand what I couldn't say with Billy eaves-dropping behind me.

It took her a few seconds. "They're done? I can't believe it!"

"Yeah, they run and everything!"

"Jacob, you are absolutely, without a doubt, the most talented and wonderful person I know. You get ten years for this one."

"Cool! I'm middle-aged now."

"I'm on my way up!"

She parked the truck on the main road, just before our driveway and close to the trees, right next to where I had hidden the two shiny almost brand-new looking bikes. I had found a blue ribbon among Rachel's things and tied it around the handlebars of the red bike as a joke. Bella was cracking up about it when I ran out of the house to greet her.

"Ready?" I asked, excited at the prospect of spending a beautiful afternoon riding bikes with a hot chick, who also happened to be the girl of my dreams.

She smiled gleefully, before glancing over my shoulder to check for signs of Billy. I loaded the bikes into the bed of the truck, laying them on their sides so that they couldn't be seen.

"Let's go! I know the perfect spot–no one will catch us there."

I directed Bella to drive north out of town on a dirt road that wove in and out of the forest and ended up by an old abandoned logging field. It was a gorgeous spring day and the Pacific Ocean sparkled whenever the sun peeked out from among the clouds. The road wended its way up the cliffs, and there was a secluded flat stretch that I knew would be perfect for this first attempt on the bikes.

Lost in my anticipation, I was almost thrown against the dashboard when Bella suddenly stomped on the brake and shouted, "No!"

"What's wrong?" I shouted back completely freaked out. I didn't see anything on the road in front of us, but Bella had unbuckled her seatbelt and thrown open her door to run across the street. I hopped out quickly after her.

Standing at the side of the road, she pointed towards the cliff that could be seen just on the other side of the road. It was an impressive sight. A 100-foot straight drop down into the ocean.

"That guy–he just jumped off the cliff! Why didn't they stop him? We've got to call an ambulance!"

I glanced quickly at the few tiny figures standing at the top of the cliff and I felt my good mood deflate. I couldn't help but let out a bitter laugh and Bella spun around to look at me with alarmed and wild eyes.

"They're just cliff diving, Bella. Recreation. La Push doesn't have a mall, you know," I joked, sarcastically, knowing full well that it was Sam and his stupid gang up there.

"Cliff diving?" she repeated in a dazed voice as she turned to watch the second person – I could tell it was Paul even from this distance due to his size – step up to the edge and then jump over.

"Wow. It's so high," she murmured as she stared at the two remaining guys who were hooting and hollering as Paul entered the water in a perfect dive. "It must be a hundred feet."

"Well, yeah, most of us jump from lower down, that rock that juts out from the cliff about halfway," I pointed it out to her, resolutely keeping my eyes away from the guys left on the ledge. "Those guys are insane. Probably showing off how tough they are. I mean, really, it's freezing today. That water can't feel good."

"You jump off the cliff?" Bella turned to look at me now, with a new glint in her eyes.

"Sure, sure." I shrugged. "It's fun. A little scary, kind of a rush." I grinned at the way her eyes lit up.

She looked back at the cliff for a moment and then suddenly turned back to up, her whole face lit up with excitement, "Jake, you _have_ to take me cliff diving."

What was her deal with thrill-seeking these days? Motorcycles and now cliff-diving?! I frowned slightly. "Bella, you just wanted to call an ambulance for Sam."

"I want to try," she insisted as she started pulling off her jacket to walk towards the cliff.

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards the truck. "Not today, all right? Can we at least wait for a warmer day?"

"Okay, fine," she agreed reluctantly as she put her jacket back on."But I want to go soon."

Right. What on earth was up with her? "Sometimes you're a little strange, Bella. Do you know that?"

"Yes."

We smiled at each other.

"And we're not jumping off the top," I mentioned before she got any ideas.

She watched, fascinated, as Sam took a running start and threw himself out over the edge doing somersaults all the way down.

"Fine," she agreed. "Not the first time, anyway."

She winked at me and I sighed loudly. I knew I'd never be able to say no. Trying to get us back on track, I demanded, "Are we going to try out the bikes or not?"

"Okay, okay," she said as she hopped back into the truck and started the engine again.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the last person waiting on the cliff – Embry – pacing back and forth. I looked away quickly before he threw himself off the cliff, completely ungracefully, nearly belly-flopping into the ocean below. I blocked it from my mind. I didn't want to think about this right now.

Sensing my bad mood, Bella glanced at me periodically as she drove in silence. Finally, she asked tentatively, "So who were those guys–the crazy ones?"

I snorted and scoffed at the same time, which resulted in a weird sound in the back of my throat. "The La Push gang."

"You have a gang?" she said, her eyes wide with shock that sleepy boring La Push could have anything quite so interesting.

I laughed at her reaction. "Not like that. I swear, they're like hall monitors gone bad. They don't start fights, they keep the peace." I snorted at that thought. "There was this guy from up somewhere by the Makah rez, big guy too, scary-looking. Well, word got around that he was selling meth to kids, and Sam Uley and his disciples ran him off our land. They're all about our land, and tribe pride… it's getting ridiculous. The worst part is that the council takes them seriously. Embry said that the council actually meets with Sam. Embry also heard from Leah Clearwater that they call themselves 'protectors' or something like that."

I shook my head, trying to swallow the frustration I had been feeling all week about this. I clenched my fists without even realizing it and I was alarmed to feel this strange almost uncontrollable prickly heat of rage rising up inside me in a way I had never experienced before. It was like the other night when I talked to Billy, but much worse.

"You don't like them very much," Bella observed.

"Does it show?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well… It doesn't sound like they're doing anything bad." Bella said soothingly. It felt strange for her to be soothing me and trying to cheer me up for once. I felt bad instantly for taking my frustrations out on her, but I couldn't hold back. I hadn't been able to talk to anyone about this.

Billy ignored my concerns about Embry, saying that he was sure that Embry had a "good reason" for doing what he was doing. Quil was worried, but wouldn't take my concerns seriously. He just thought it was cool that Embry had managed to infiltrate Sam's gang and was pissed that he had forgotten about getting the two of us in too.

Bella continued, "So just sort of annoyingly goody-two-shoes for a gang."

"Yeah. Annoying is a good word. They're always showing off–like the cliff thing. They act like… like, I don't know. Like tough guys. I was hanging out at the store with Embry and Quil once, last semester, and Sam came by with his followers, Jared and Paul. Quil said something, you know how he's got a big mouth, and it pissed Paul off. His eyes got all dark, and he sort of smiled–no, he showed his teeth but he didn't smile–and it was like he was so mad he was shaking or something. But Sam put his hand against Paul's chest and shook his head. Paul looked at him for a minute and calmed down. Honestly, it was like Sam was holding him back–like Paul was going to tear us up if Sam didn't stop him."

I groaned at the memory, "It's like a bad western. You know, Sam's a pretty big guy, he's twenty. But Paul's just seventeen, shorter than me and not as beefy as Quil. I think any one of us could take him."

"Tough guys," Bella agreed quickly. "Isn't Sam a little too old for this kind of thing?"

"Yeah. He was supposed to go to college, but he stayed. And no one gave him any crap about it, either. The whole council pitched a fit when my sister turned down a partial scholarship and got married. But, oh no, Sam Uley can do no wrong."

"It all sounds really annoying and… strange. But I don't get why you're taking it so personally," Bella looked at me anxiously.

I ignored her question. "You just missed the turn." I pointed at the dirt road that we had just whizzed by,

Bella cursed softly as she made a u-turn, nearly hitting a tree in the process, and pulled onto the side road that was our destination. "Thanks for the heads-up," she muttered.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I was quiet, hoping that she would drop the topic. "You can stop anywhere along here."

She pulled over and cut the engine.


	7. Worry

**Chapter 7: Worry**

I got out immediately and headed around the back of the truck to grab the bikes. I pushed the red bike towards Bella with a teasing smile.

"Happy late birthday. Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"I think so," she responded, her eyes suddenly growing as wide with trepidation as she examined the bike.

"We'll take it slow," I promised as I turned to pull the other bike down.

When I parked it next to the red bike, Bella was looking at me carefully but resolutely. "Jake …"

"Yeah?"

"What's really bothering you? About the Sam thing, I mean? Is there something else?"

Even though I knew she was watching me carefully, I couldn't help but grimace and look away. I was hoping that she would drop the topic. I stared at the dirt, trying to think of what to say.

"It's just… the way they treat me. It creeps me out." Once I started, the words started to rush out. "You know, the council is supposed to be made up of equals, but if there was a leader, it would be my dad. I've never been able to figure out why people treat him the way they do. Why his opinion counts the most. It's got something to do with his father and his father's father. My great-grandpa, Ephraim Black, was sort of the last chief we had, and they still listen to Billy, maybe because of that. But I'm just like everyone else. Nobody treats me special… until now."

Bella looked surprised, "Sam treats you special?"

"Yeah," I said, looking up at her not caring about looking cool anymore. "He looks at me like he's waiting for something… like I'm going to join his stupid gang someday. He pays more attention to me than any of the other guys. I hate it."

"You don't have to join anything," Bella said angrily. Her cheeks were flushed bright pink in indignation on my behalf.

"Yeah," I mumbled as I started rhythmically tapping my foot against the tire of my bike.

"What?" she demanded after a few seconds of silence.

I frowned and I looked up at her, trying not to look as worried as I felt. When I was with her, things were fine and I was able to forget. But when I came home, the whole Embry-Sam thing gnawed at me continuously. In fact, it was part of the reason the bikes were done so early. I had needed something to keep my mind off of this.

"It's Embry. He's been avoiding me lately."

Bella's blushed suddenly, "You've been hanging out with me a lot."

"No, that's not it. It's not just me–it's Quil, too, and everyone. Embry missed school all week, but he was never home when we tried to see him. And when he came back on Friday, he looked… he looked freaked out. Terrified. Quil and I both tried to get him to tell us what was wrong, but he wouldn't talk to either one of us."

I refused to look at her, afraid that my eyes would start tearing up if I did. But I wasn't sad anymore. Now I was just angry. And I wished I had an outlet for that anger.

"Then this week, out of nowhere, Embry's hanging out with Sam and the rest of them. He was out on the cliffs today," I said tersely and angrily.

I looked at her, unable to hold it back. "Bella, they bugged him even more than they bother me. He didn't want anything to do with them. And now Embry's following Sam around like he's joined a

cult. And that's the way it was with Paul. Just exactly the same. He wasn't friends with Sam at all. Then he stopped coming to school for a few weeks, and, when he came back, suddenly Sam owned him. I don't know what it means. I can't figure it out, and I feel like I have to, because Embry's my friend and… Sam's looking at me funny … and …"

I didn't know what to say anymore.

"Have you talked to Billy about this?" she asked, concern written all over her face

"Yes," I snorted angrily. "That was helpful."

"What did he say?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about now, Jacob," I mimicked Billy's voice. "_'In a few years, if you_

_don't … well, I'll explain later.' _What am I supposed to get from that? Is he trying to say it's some stupid puberty, coming-of-age thing? This is something else. Something wrong."

I bit my lower lip and clenched my hands, I needed to do something, anything, or else I was going to break down in front of her.

Suddenly, Bella threw her arms around my waist and pulled herself hard against my chest. I was stunned for a moment. I touched her back gingerly and then slowly wrapped my arms around her. She was a perfect fit.

"Oh, Jake, it'll be okay!" she promised with another small squeeze. "If it gets worse you can come live with me and Charlie. Don't be scared, we'll think of something!"

"Thanks, Bella," I responded automatically, though for a moment, I forgot what we had been talking about completely.

The feeling of having Bella in my arms was indescribable. She was so tiny, and yet I was aware of every inch of her body as it pressed against my mine. Every breath that she took, every beat of her heart, those tiny movements reverberated like shockwaves through mine. I was achingly aware of her closeness. She seemed content to stay in my arms, and I was grateful. I needed her comfort at this time more than I needed anything else, and I buried my face into her strawberry-scented hair as I savored the moment.

"If this is how you're going to react, I'll freak out more often," I teased softly as I ran my hands gently through her silky hair.

She tensed suddenly and pulled away. I stiffened too, worried that I had crossed some unspoken boundary, but she broke the tension by patting my cheek gently as she broke away from our embrace, "It's hard to believe I'm two years older than you. You make me feel like a dwarf."

"You're forgetting I'm in my forties, of course," I reminded her as I pulled back too, but I kept my arms lightly around her waist.

"Oh, that's right." She pouted in mock protest as I grinned.

"You're like a little doll. A porcelain doll."

She rolled her eyes as she took another step back and out of my grasp. I knew she thought she was being subtle, but I could tell that she was trying to resurrect the boundaries between us. I wasn't bothered. I knew that it would take time before she was ready.

"Let's not start with the albino cracks."

"Seriously, Bella, are you sure you're not?" I teased as I stretched my arm against hers to compare skin tones. "I've never seen anyone paler than you… well, except for–"

Her face paled and she glanced away suddenly. D*mnit. What the hell was I thinking? I clearly hadn't been thinking, lulled by our easy intimacy and comfort into saying whatever the hell I was thinking, _without _thinking about the consequences.

I didn't want to let her dwell on it, so I switched gears quickly.

"So are we going to ride or what?"

"Let's do it," she agreed enthusiastically, clearly grateful for the change of topic. We stood there just smiling stupidly at each other for a moment, marveling at how _easy _everything was between us. We were always on the same wavelength. And just like that, we both turned our attention back to the bikes.


	8. Beautiful

_Hey guys! I know I've just been following the books for the past few chapters, but I'm trying to stay faithful to the story – so I need to get through all of these Bella-Jake scenes as they happened in the book, before I can do add in some creative stuff. More Quil-Jake-Embry drama coming soon, I promise!_

**Chapter 8: Beautiful**

I set up the bikes on the side of the road and motioned to Bella. She walked over, apprehensively, and then she swung her leg over the red bike and gripped both handlebars tightly. She looked like she was about to pass out.

"Okay, where's your clutch?"

She pointed to the lever on her left handlebar, but let go of the right handlebar in doing so and the bike started to tip over, threatening to crush her. I grabbed the front tire to hold it steady as she regained her balance.

"Jacob, it won't stay up!"

"It will when you're moving," I promised. "Now where's your brake?"

"Behind my right foot."

"Wrong."

I grabbed her right hand and curled her fingers around the brake attached to her handlebar. A shiver went through me at the touch of her skin. I knew she felt it too, because she looked up at me quickly. And then just as quickly, we both averted our eyes.

"But you said–"

"-This is the brake you want. Don't use the back brake now, that's for later, when you know what you're doing."

"That doesn't sound right," she said suspiciously. "Aren't both brakes kind of important?"

"Forget the back brake, okay? It's too dangerous. Here–" I wrapped my hand around hers and squeezed the lever down. "That is how you brake. Don't forget." I squeezed her hand again for emphasis.

"Fine."

"Throttle?"

She twisted the left grip.

"Gearshift?"

She nudged it with her left calf.

"Very good," I smiled approvingly. "I think you've got all the parts down. Now you just have to get it moving."

"Uh-huh," she muttered softly. She looked absolutely terrified as she stared down the long stretch of road ahead of her.

"I want you to hold down the clutch," I instructed. She followed my directions instantly, wrapping her fingers around it.

"Now this is crucial, Bella," I stressed – moving my hands to her face to turn her to look at me. "Don't let go of that, okay? I want you to pretend that I've handed you a live grenade. The pin is out and you are holding down the spoon."

She nodded solemnly as she squeezed down harder. Her knuckles were turning white.

"Good. Do you think you can kick-start it?"

"If I move my foot, I will fall over," she muttered through clenched teeth and I had to work hard at stifling my laughter.

"Okay, I'll do it. Don't let go of the clutch."

I stepped back and slammed my foot down on the petal. The bike came to life with a loud roar, but Bella stumbled in shock at the sound. I caught her just before she fell off the bike.

"Steady there," I said soothingly. "Do you still have the clutch?"

"Yes," she gasped. She had a weird expression on her face. As if she had seen a ghost.

"Plant your feet–I'm going to try again." But I held the back of the bike this time to be safe. I kicked it more tentatively this time, afraid that the sound would scare her again. It took me four kicks before the ignition caught, the bike roaring to life like an angry animal.

"Try out the throttle," I prompted again. She looked at me and nodded slightly, but her eyes seem dazed and unfocused. I continued cautiously, "Very lightly. And don't let go of the clutch."

Hesitantly, she twisted the right handle and almost fell off the bike again as it snarled, angry and hungry beneath her.

I shook my head. This was not going well. "Do you remember how to put it into first gear?" I asked gently.

"Yes."

"Well, go ahead and do it."

"Okay."

She didn't do anything. I stifled another chuckle. "Left foot," I prompted with a smile.

"I know," she mumbled, with a deep breath and a shaky voice.

I look at her carefully. All trace of amusement had disappeared from my face. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked gently. "You look scared." That was an understatement. She looked absolutely terrified.

"I'm fine," she snapped as she kicked the gearshift down one notch.

"Very good," I praised as I stepped away from the bike. "Now, very gently, ease up on the clutch."

"You want me to let go of the grenade?" she stuttered in disbelief.

"That's how you move, Bella. Just do it little by little."

She started to slowly release the clutch, when suddenly, she gasped and her hand fell of the clutch. The bike jumped from underneath her, yanking her forward and then collapsing half on top of her as she lost her grip.

"Bella!"

I jerked the bike upright before it could crush her. "Are you hurt?"

She seemed to be in a daze, her eyes were dreamy and unfocused again.

"Bella?" I shook her shoulder urgently.

"I'm fine," she mumbled as she ran her hands through her hair. She seemed to be muttering something to herself. My mind ran swiftly through the possibilities. Maybe she hit her head on the ground. Or she got an electric shock from something. I pulled her to her feet to examine her more closely.

"Did you hit your head?" I asked even though I had launched into my own inspection, turning her head every which way so I could check for cruises. Nothing that I could see.

"I don't think so." She said as she shook her head back and forth to check. "I didn't hurt the bike, did I?" She exclaimed suddenly, grabbing at the handlebars anxiously.

"No. You just stalled the engine," I replied reassuringly. "You let go of the clutch too fast."

She nodded."Let's try again."

"Are you sure?" I asked. She didn't look that good. But she seemed desperate in her need to get back on the bike despite the fact that it obviously terrified her.

"Positive."

I guess if this is what she wanted. But I started wondering uneasily if it was a good idea to be helping her in these dare-devil shenanigans of hers. I felt suddenly like a drug dealer aiding and abetting a crack addict.

Bella tried to kick-start the bike herself. She was so tiny that she almost had to jump up before slamming her entire body weight down on the pedal, but it still didn't generate enough force to start the engine. I worried that she was going to knock herself over again, so I hovered over the handlebars ready to catch her if she needed me. Finally, after almost a dozen tries – which were getting quite comical actually – the engine finally caught and roared to life.

Remembering to hold tightly onto the clutch, Bella revved the throttle experimentally and it snarled loudly. She grinned at me quickly and I grinned back.

"Easy on the clutch," I reminded her.

She smiled tightly – her eyes taking on that dreamy distant quality again. I had an uneasy feeling that I didn't want to know why she was looking like that.

Focusing at the task at hand, I reminded her, "Ease off slowly."

"I will," she promised as she relaxed her hand slowly. The gear caught almost immediately, wrenching her forward, and then she was flying past me faster than I had expected.

"Slow down!" I shouted, but she didn't hear me. "Slow down! Slow down Bella!" I shouted as she raced up to a curve in the road much too fast. "Bank it! Your brake! Use your right-hand break!"

She couldn't hear me. She was too far away. I panicked as I saw her instinctively slam down with her right foot to try to stop the inevitable. The bike snarled in protest as she tried to over-correct the turn by pulling on the handlebars. The sudden uncoordinated shifting of her weight was enough to tip the scale. The bike wiped out, pitching Bella head-first into a clump of rocks, before spinning off to the side of the road.

My heart stopped.

"Sh*t!" I yelled as I hopped onto the Sprint and kick-started it with a roar, "Bella!"

I saw the red bike wobble slightly as Bella tried to move it off of her. I was dizzy with relief. I pulled up beside her and hopped off the Sprint, letting it spin off to the side of the road. I reached over and grabbed the handlebars of the red bike and almost threw it across the road in my haste to pull it off of her. In a normal situation, I would have wondered how on earth I was strong enough to do that. But I was too worried to think about that just yet.

"Bella!" I crouched over and grabbed her arms to help her partially sit up. "Bella, are you okay?"

But my concern seemed misplaced as Bella had a big smile on her face. "I'm great!" she enthused as she flexed her arms and legs to make sure they were working correctly. "Let's do it again."

"I don't think so," I frowned as I took in the jagged cut on the side of her forehead that was pouring blood. It didn't look like it was bad enough to have caused serious damage, but I wasn't going to take any chances. "I think I'd better drive you to the hospital first."

"I'm fine," she scoffed as she grabbed my arms to try to pull herself up. I held her in place as I peered closer to try to figure out how bad the cut was.

"Um, Bella? You've got a huge cut on your forehead, and it's gushing blood," I said. It occurred to me that maybe she had hit her head too hard and was suffering from a concussion, which would explain the weird smile and dopey expression on her face.

She clapped her right hand over her head and started when she felt the wetness against her fingers. She pulled her hand back and stared at the sticky redness coating her fingers dumbly for a few moments before reacting.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Jacob!" She suddenly panicked as she started pushing her hand hard against the gash on her head to try to staunch the bleeding. I grabbed her arm to stop her from doing any further damage to the cut.

"Why are you apologizing for bleeding?" I demanded, confused by her reaction.

Her eyes looked away, full of guilt, but she didn't say anything. I stood up and pulled my t-shirt over my head swiftly. Then I knelt back down and pulled Bella closer to me as I wadded up the t-shirt and used it to blot the cut. It didn't look too bad now that I had cleaned off the blood, but it definitely could use some stitches. Charlie was gonna kill me.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her up. "Let's go. I'll drive."

She handed me the keys, "What about the bikes?"

I had forgotten about the damn bikes. I should never have let her ride them. I forgot how clumsy she was. What was I thinking?

"Wait here, don't move. Just sit here," I said as I pushed her back to sit on the rocks.

I hopped back on the Harley Sprint and raced down the road back to the truck, faster than I had ever gone before on a bike. Even though she was lucid and seemed to be doing okay, I didn't want to take any chances. I threw the Sprint into the bed of the truck and hopped in to drive back towards Bella.

I left the truck running as I raced over to her. She hadn't moved, but the bleeding seemed to be stopping. I wrapped my arm around her waist and helped her towards the truck. She was moving too slowly, so finally, I just picked her up and bundled her into the passenger seat myself.

"I'm honestly fine," she assured me as I buckled her in and shut the door. "Don't get worked up. It's just a little blood."

"Just a lot of blood," I muttered as I grabbed the damn red bike and threw it into the bed of the truck. I didn't care if I broke the damn thing.

"Now, let's think about this for a second," she said as I hopped back in and took off, kicking up a cloud of dust on the dirt road. "If you take me to the ER with the bikes, Charlie is sure to hear about it."

"Bella, I think you need stitches. I'm not going to let you bleed to death." I growled in anger.

"I won't," she promised. She tilted her head as she thought it through. "Let's just take the bikes back first before we go to the hospital."

"Are you really sure?" I looked at her skeptically. The color seemed to be coming back into her face and she had lost that dazed look about her, which was good.

"Trust me. I'm an easy bleeder. It's not nearly as dire as it looks."

I didn't know what to do. The bleeding seemed to have stopped and she seemed lucid and alert – which were two things they always said to watch out for in terms of a concussion. I frowned as I weighed our options. I sighed heavily as I nodded.

I drove us back to my house to store the bikes. I didn't want her to get into any more trouble with Charlie, but I worried about whether I had made the right decision during the entire drive over to the Forks hospital.

Bella sat silently, staring out the window with a dreamy half-smile on her face. I hated that smile for some reason. It was the vacant smile of a drug-addict. I knew she was thinking of him when she smiled that way, but for the life of me, I couldn't figure out why riding the bikes had anything to do with him.

"You still okay?" I checked anxiously as I heard her sigh to herself.

"Yeah," she responded as she dragged her eyes away from the window to look at me.

"By the way," I added. "I'm going to disconnect your foot brake tonight." She rolled her eyes at me affectionately.

"How do I look?" she asked as she tentatively pulled my t-shirt away from her head. The bleeding had stopped entirely.

"Better," I admitted as I gauged the jagged dark red cut on her forehead. It wasn't life-threatening. Maybe I had over-reacted a little bit.

"Do I look like I tripped in your garage and hit my head on a hammer?"

I shrugged. "Sure, I guess so."

"Okay, that's what I'll tell Charlie-"

"But …"

Bella cut me off with a pleading look. I sighed heavily in defeat. We sat in silence for few more minutes.

"We should have grabbed you a jacket," she said suddenly as she noticed that I was still shirtless. She looked down at my bloody stained t-shirt in her hands and blanched slightly.

"That would have given us away. Billy would have wanted to know what was going on," I reminded her. "Besides, it's not cold."

"Are you kidding?" she shivered and reached to turn the heat up higher.

The odd thing was that I really wasn't cold at all. I didn't know why. It was March and it was still freezing outside. But my body seemed to be in a perpetual state of warmth. I figured it was just my teenage metabolism or hormones or something. I slung my arm over the back of her seat, trying to help her warm up. She scooted over gratefully and leaned against my side. I noticed her staring at me and I was suddenly self-conscious.

"What?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Nothing. I just hadn't realized before," Bella said slowly. She was frowning when she finally continued, "Did you know, you're sort of beautiful?"

It took everything I had not to let my jaw drop open in shock. "You hit your head pretty hard, didn't you?" I finally managed to say.

"I'm serious."

I glanced at her again and she did seem serious. And she was biting her lip nervously as she watched my reaction.

"Well, then, thanks. Sort of." I grinned, unable to stop the deep flush that was spreading across my cheeks.

She grinned back."You're sort of welcome."


	9. Valentine

**Chapter 9: Valentine**

Bella needed seven stitches to close the cut on her forehead. I knew I shouldn't let her get back on the bike ever again, but I couldn't resist her big brown eyes. So the next day, we took the bikes out a second time. And sure enough, Bella took another fall that required another trip to the ER. I didn't know if my heart could take any more stress, but I found it hard to put my foot down. Luckily, Charlie did it for me, by asking too many pesky questions about all of Bella's "accidents."

"Charlie's getting nosy," she complained as she picked me after school on Friday.

"Maybe we should cool it with the bikes," I suggested. I was grateful for the change, but braced myself for the disappointment in her face. "At least for a week or so. You could stay out of the hospital for a week, right?"

"What are we going to do?" she pouted wistfully.

"Whatever you want."

She thought about it for a few minutes, scrunching up her nose and forehead.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" I teased.

"Well…" she began slowly."I found this place in the forest once–I came across it when I was, um, hiking. A little meadow, the most beautiful place. I don't know if I could track it down again on my own. It would definitely take a few tries…"

"We could use a compass and a grid pattern," I said confidently. I was just glad she had picked another thing that I was pretty good at. "Do you know where you started from?"

"Yes, just below the trailhead where the one-ten ends. I was going mostly south, I think."

"Cool. We'll find it." This was a good diversion, and it was much safer than biking anyway. At least I thought it was. But you never really knew with Bella. The girl was a total klutz.

The next day, Bella picked me up so that we could plan out our hike. Or really, so I could plan our hike. Bella laughed and joked with Billy as I sprawled out in the living room, mapping our proposed trajectory on one of Billy's old county maps. I smiled at the sound of her cheerful happy voice. I could hardly believe the difference between the Bella now and the Bella that had first come to visit months again.

"Maybe we'll see the super bear," I teased without taking my eyes off what I was doing. Charlie had been getting reports about a gigantic black bear that was scaring off the hikers.

Billy chuckled."Maybe you should take a jar of honey, just in case."

I winked at Bella. "Hope your new boots are fast, Bella. One little jar isn't going to keep a hungry bear occupied for long."

"I only have to be faster than you," she retorted as she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Good luck with that!" I said, rolling my eyes as I refolded the map. "Let's go."

We drove out to the edge of the forest where all the hiking trails began. There weren't many other cars parked in the lot. The weather was still a bit too damp and cold for most people, but the sun was peeking out from around the clouds, so I wasn't going to be too picky. I pulled out our gear and turned towards the trails.

"I went this way," Bella interrupted as she pointed the opposite direction into the dense forest.

I glanced at where she was pointing and then back towards the clearly marked trails.

"What?"

"I would have figured you for a trail kind of girl," I said with a shrug.

"Not me," she replied with a cheeky grin. "I'm a rebel."

I chuckled as I pulled out the compass and map. "Give me a second. Okay–first line on the grid. Let's do it."

I moved easily through the rough undergrowth of the forest, but I realized quickly that Bella was a lot slower than I was. I tried hard not to smile at the sight of her trying hard to keep up. I had spent my whole life running around these woods. I guess it wasn't fair to expect her to know them as well as I did.

I couldn't help wondering why we were seeking out this meadow. I knew better than to ask her about it, but I was pretty sure that it had something to do with him. I couldn't see how she could have gotten to this place herself. I mean, I knew Bella. And I knew that she could never have made her way through the dense forest alone.

I wasn't sure what to think. On one hand, helping her find this place wasn't exactly thrilling me, but at the same time, it was clearly something she desperately needed to do. And well, if it made Bella happy, then the answer was always going to be yes. I was entirely unable to say no to her. Something that Quil was quick to point out to me later that night when he came by to check-in.

"Man! You are so whipped! It's embarrassing!" he complained as he watched me pore over the grid pattern that I had sketched out on the map, trying to zero in on the areas that Bella and I didn't cover that afternoon.

I shrugged. There was no point in arguing with Quil. He got on my case about Bella almost every night. I had learned that it was easier to just let him get it all out.

"Seriously, come on! Haven't you ever heard of playing 'hard to get'? It's not just for girls, you know. It wouldn't hurt if you were a little less … available… all the time, you know?"

Quil unfurled a copy of the latest Maxim magazine – also known as the Quil Ateara bible – and tossed it at me. We were in my garage as always. Quil was leaning against the Rabbit, drinking some warm soda and scarfing down beef jerky.

"There's an article in here that you need to read, '5 Signs that You're Coming off as Desperate,'" Quil paused as he slid into the Rabbit and slouched down comfortably in the driver's seat, his bag of snacks in his lap. "I took the quiz for you and I hate to break it to you, but you come off as a total loser."

I rolled my eyes at him but took the magazine, flipping it open the marked page.

"Number 1 - You always call her first," I read aloud to Quil. "Well, technically, Bella calls me too. So this doesn't apply."

Quil snorted. "You know that Cleopatra ain't the only Queen of 'de Nile, right?"

I ignored him. "Number 2 - You always agree to do whatever she wants." Guilty. I didn't even bother trying to defend myself there. I continued, "Number 3 – You've never turned down the chance to spend time with her." Guilty again. Damnit.

"Still living in denial there, buddy?" Quil chortled as he switched to munching noisily on some chips.

"Number 4 - You blow off your friends to hang out with her." My face flushed. I jumped in before Quil could say anything, "Yeah, yeah, I know. But I still see you every day at school and at nights!"

"Hey!" Quil held his hands up in protest. "I'm fine with you hanging out with the ladies, if you were actually getting some." He popped open a bag of cookies. The guy was seriously a bottomless pit. He ate pretty much all the time and wasn't too discerning about what he ate either. Quil threw a couple of cookies into his mouth before continuing, "Which brings me to Number 5…"

I looked back down at the magazine and read, "Number 5 – You guys aren't actually dating, but you still do Numbers 1-4 for her."

Oh right. That little technical detail. I put the magazine down with a loud thud. I mean, I knew, of course, that I had fallen in love with her. I didn't know when and I didn't really know how, but it was there. And it was why I was willing to come off as a total desperate loser – according to Quil and Maxim – because all that mattered in the end was doing the things that made her happy. Not that I was going to admit this to Quil.

"Okay," Quil said, "Clearly, that did not get the reaction I was hoping for. Let me try again. When are you going to bust a move?! This 'best friends sh*t' is getting pathetic!"

I sighed. "We've talked about this before. She's not ready – she's still cut up over that Cullen guy. I need to give her some time-"

"-Yada, yada, yada. Excuses, excuses, excuses." Quil waved his hand dismissively. "Are you sure, it's not because you know deep down that she's just not that into you?"

That stung. "It is a possibility…"

"Exactly!" Quil pummeled his right fist into his open left palm in excitement. "That's why you gotta make a move! You need to find out now if she's not interested, so you don't continue wasting time on her."

"I'm wasting time …"

"I don't see you hanging out with any other girls? Don't you want to know how she feels about you?" Quil persisted. "Look, all I'm saying is that you need to test the waters. I know you're trying to be all sensitive and sh*t, but sometimes, you just gotta … do something to shake things up a bit, you know? Keep it real!"

I nodded mutely because that was the easiest thing to do. That was about as much "girl" talk as I could handle in one night any way. And clearly it was Quil's limit too because we quickly moved on to talking about the Rabbit and the latest repairs I had done.

But Quil's nagging had gotten to me. And I figured that it couldn't hurt to test the waters a little bit, just to see how things were. Valentine's Day was this week, so I figured that I could get away with doing something small just to see how she reacted. I bought a pink box of conversation hearts on the way home a few days later, careful not to let anyone – especially Quil – see it, as I stashed it at the bottom of my bag. I figured that it was casual enough not to be too weird in case the whole thing blew up in my face.

Two days later, I had to remind myself to play it cool as the Chevy pulled into the driveway and Bella jumped out of the car.

"Hey, Jake!"

"Hey," I returned her sunny smile with one of my own. "Happy Valentine's Day, " I blurted out next. Great. Real smooth there. Thank God, Quil wasn't here to see this or he'd piss his pants laughing at me. I gave her a rueful smile as I handed her the candy.

Bella stared at the pink box for a few seconds. "Well, I feel like a schmuck," she finally mumbled. "Is today Valentine's Day?"

I shook my head in mock sadness as I teased, "You can be so out of it sometimes. Yes, it is the fourteenth day of February. So are you going to be my Valentine? Since you didn't get me a fifty-cent box of candy, it's the least you can do."

Bella blushed and looked down, but not before I saw the discomfort written across her face.

"What exactly does that entail?" she hesitated, still not taking the box from me.

Well, I guess I had my answer there. She still wasn't ready. OR she wasn't interested. I wasn't sure which. But it hurt either way. Though not as bad as I thought it would. I mean, I knew all along that she needed more time. I wouldn't have pressed it if Quil hadn't been freaking me out about it anyways. And maybe I could win her over with time. I had plenty of time. I could wait. And she was definitely worth waiting for.

I relaxed as I went into damage-control, "The usual–slave for life, that kind of thing."

"Oh, well, if that's all…" She took the candy from me tentatively, and I could see her – almost literally – racking her brain to find some way of trying to clarify the boundaries between us.

Deciding it was best to change the subject, I asked casually, "So, what are we doing tomorrow? Hiking, or the ER?"

"Hiking," she said, gratefully latching on to the new topic. She opened the box and offered me a few pastel hearts. "You're not the only one who can be obsessive. I'm starting to think I imagined that place…"

"We'll find it," I assured her. "Bikes, Friday?"

"I'm going to a movie Friday," she said quickly, averting my eyes. "I've been promising my cafeteria crowd that I would go out forever."

"Oh."

Damnit. Maybe I was wrong about everything. Maybe it wasn't that she needed time. Maybe she just didn't like me ... in that way. I had started to take it for granted that she would always want to hang out with me. But maybe I really was living in denial. I looked awkwardly at my feet unsure of what to say.

Bella reached out suddenly to touch my arm. "You'll come too, right?" she added quickly. "Or will it be too much of a drag with a bunch of boring seniors?"

I look up, confused. "You'd like me to come, with your friends there?"

"Yes," she admitted with a small smile. "I'll have a lot more fun if you're there. Bring Quil, and we'll make it a party."

I laughed and I looked down, trying to hide the relief in my eyes. "Quil's gonna freak. Senior girls."

"I'll try to get him a good selection."

She winked at me. And just like that, I was feeling pretty damn good again.


	10. Confrontation

**Chapter 10: Confrontation**

Quil was so excited about the prospect of "senior girls" that I was a little worried about him coming to the movies with us. Not that the guy would intentionally say anything to Bella, but let's face it, the guy had a big mouth. Things just accidentally slipped out. But it ended up not being a problem.

On Thursday after school, Quil and I were walking into town to get some snacks, when we ran into Kim Smith. We had known Kim since we were in diapers and she was a nice girl, but she was always kinda bland – a wallflower if you will - until a few weeks ago, when she started dating Jared Gordon, aka, Sam's second in command.

It was the weirdest pairing you could imagine. I mean, not for Kim I guess. She had been crushing on Jared forever. I still remembered seeing her doodle "Mrs. Kim Gordon" all over the inside of her binder in 5th grade, alternating with her pink and purple pen. But as Quil pointed out, Jared could have had his pick of girls, and Kim just seemed like an unlikely choice.

And it all happened suddenly too. Kim had been away for a few months, spending the fall semester with her dad down in Oregon. When she came back a few weeks ago, she and Jared hooked up immediately. It was like love at 10,000th sight or something – since he had seen her everyday since we were five – but only fell head-over0heels for her last month. And he was REALLY head-over-heels too. PDA was the name of the game for them. They had been caught making out all around school. Gag me.

Kim was coming out of the grocery store, her arms full of bags, and I had to say that hooking up with Jared was doing wonders for her. Even though she would never be considered pretty, she just had that radiant glow of being in love that just made you want to smile with her. And I was glad. Because if anyone deserved it, she did.

"Hey guys." Kim greeted us with a megawatt smile. Quil and I waved in response and automatically hustled over to help her with her bags. "Oh no, it's alright! They're not heavy…" Kim protested as we pulled the bags out of her arms.

"What kind of gentlemen would we be if we didn't help a damsel in distress?" Quil teased as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm hardly in distress," Kim pointed out logically. "And my car is only down the street." She pointed to a beat-up blue Camry parked a few stores down.

"A damsel in drudgery then," Quil amended with a gallant bow. Seriously, I had to hand it to him sometimes. I didn't know where he pulled this crap from.

We turned to head towards Kim's car. The sidewalk was too narrow for the three of us to walk together, so when Kim started chattering away about some frivolous school stuff, I let Quil walk ahead of me so that he could deal with her babbling. That was the one thing I couldn't deal with when it came to girls, the constant need to fill silence. Thank God Bella wasn't like that. Kim was so wrapped up in telling Quil about the plans for the spring formal that she didn't notice she was walking straight into a pothole that was overflowing with some disgusting grey viscous liquid.

"Watch out!" Quil warned just in time. He grabbed her shoulder to steer her around the pothole, but Kim lost her balance and reached out to grab Quil's other arm to steady herself. Just then, we heard footsteps approaching us quickly from behind.

"Hands off my girlfriend, Ateara!"

I turned around to see Jared and Paul striding over to us. Jared was clearly teasing – he had a wide grin on his face - but Paul looked pissed. Which I guess wasn't a surprise, Paul always looked pissed these days.

Quil dropped his arm from Kim's shoulder immediately, but Kim just laughed it off. She walked over to greet Jared with a hug and a kiss, which he returned affectionately. Man, the guy was totally besotted.

Jared turned to us, "Thanks for helping my girl out here."

"No problem," I responded warily, not taking my eyes off of Paul who was still glaring at us.

Jared motioned for us to hand the bags to him, which we did. Then he and Kim strolled off hand-in-hand towards her car leaving us standing awkwardly with Paul. The three of us stared at each other for a few seconds.

"So, Meraz, what are you doing here?" Quil taunted. "Shouldn't you be out bullying some kids or something?"

Paul just continued to glare at us. Seriously. What was up with the guy? He always looked pissed.

"What? Too cool to talk to us, huh? I get it," Quil continued. "Now that you don't have Gordon to watch your back, you're too chickensh*t to deal with us."

"Quil…" I warned. The last thing I needed was for Quil and Paul to act out on their stupid beef. I mean, sure, Quil had bulked up in the past few months, but I still didn't think his odds were good against Paul in a fight.

Paul laughed loudly then. He took two steps closer so that he was right up in Quil's face. "You think I'm afraid of you, punk?

"Yeah. That's what I think. Not so brave now that you don't have your posse, huh?" Quil replied, refusing to budge an inch. They were standing so close that Paul's breath was fogging up Quil's glasses.

"Down, boys," I said but I doubt either of them heard me because suddenly – and I couldn't tell who had thrown the first punch – the two of them started whaling away at each other right on the sidewalk. Quil must have surprised Paul because he had managed to gain the upper hand first, pinning Paul down against the ground head-first. But I could tell that he wasn't going to keep his advantage very long. Paul was seriously strong. Even stronger than he looked, which was saying something.

"Stop it, guys!" I yelled as I launched myself at Quil, trying to pry him off Paul. "Cut it out! Quil, I'm serious! Get off him!" But it was no use. The two of them were intent on beating the stuffing out of each other. All I was getting for my trouble were some misplaced punches. After Paul – or Quil – I wasn't sure who, landed one right into my gut, I staggered away from them, hunched over, breathing hard as I recovered. Damn sucker punch. Quil was on his own. Stupid idiot.

Suddenly, they stopped. Or really, Paul stopped. It was so weird. One minute, he was kicking the crap out of Quil, and the next minute, he was lying on the ground, flat on his back, gripping his head in his hands as his eyes bulged out and his whole body convulsed. I grabbed Quil and pulled him to his feet. He was disoriented, his glasses hanging brokenly from his noise, his t-shirt torn and stained from what looked like a pretty bad nosebleed. I reached down to try to help Paul to his feet too, but he swatted my hand away.

"Don't f*cking touch me!" Paul shouted as he shut his eyes and started taking deep breaths while counting to ten. Quil and I stood there staring dumbly at him, not sure what the heck was going on when we heard someone else shouting nearby.

"Sh*t!"

I didn't realize who had said it until two seconds later when Embry had raced over and dragged Paul to his feet. Paul seemed slightly better now – he wasn't shaking as badly as before – but he still looked freaked out.

"What happened!" I heard Jared shout, his footsteps coming in quickly from behind us. The commotion must have penetrated his deep make-out session with Kim. Jared took one look at Paul and then he barked something to Embry, something that I didn't understand, but it didn't matter, because Jared had grabbed Paul and was dragging him away down a side street. Before Quil and I could get a word in edgewise, the two of them had disappeared.

"What the heck was that?" I sputtered in shock.

"The jerk was a total pansy. I told you I could take him," Quil replied as he took off his glasses and examined the damage.

"Right, you tell yourself that."

And then, I realized that Embry was still standing there. He was looking at us awkwardly, as if he couldn't decide whether to leave or to stay. It was the first time that we had even been within 10 feet of him since he had fallen off the face of the earth only to resurface as Sam's Goon #4. And I couldn't help staring at my friend – or I guess my former friend – taking in all the changes that had occurred in the past month.

Embry literally looked like a Paul/Jared clone now. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, no jacket or anything, even though it was February and freezing cold. His hair was cut really short and he was ridiculously tan for the winter. But more than anything, it was the expression on his face that got to me. He was looking at us tensely, every muscle in his face was taut. I could tell he was thinking that it was a bad idea that he was talking to us, that he should have just taken off with the others while he had the chance.

"So why don't you go then?" I spit out angrily before I could help myself.

"What?" Embry blinked at me. His voice sounded hoarse.

"Look, I get it. You're too cool for us now. Go run along after your new friends," I continued as I waved my hand dismissively at him.

"I …" Embry's voice wavered. He looked away from us and shuffled awkwardly from side-to-side, something he had been doing ever since he was a little kid whenever he was about to tell a lie. It pissed me off that he didn't think I would know this about him.

Quil cleared his throat as he put his glasses back on. "Look, what Jake is saying … "

"You know what does piss me off though?" I cut Quil off without a second thought. Embry's eyes flashed up at me then. I stared him down. "What really pisses me off is that you couldn't bother to tell us. You don't want to hang out with us? You want to join Sam's cult? Fine. But at least have the decency to tell us. Quil and I freaked out when you went missing. We thought something bad had happened to you!"

Quil put his hand on my arm to calm me down. It was strange having him as the mediator for once.

"Cool it, Jake. Look, Embry, it just wasn't cool how you did it, alright? I mean, trust me, I understand. Sam is the man. But couldn't you have said something? I mean, I wouldn't have pestered your mom with all these question about you if I had known." Quil stopped to take a deep breath. But now that he had gotten started, he seemed to be on a roll. "Plus, couldn't you have let us in on this? I mean, how on earth did you and Sam … I just don't get it-"

"-I can't explain," Embry interrupted. His voice soft but firm.

I glared at him. After a month of avoiding us, this was all he had to say for himself? I must have looked pretty angry because Embry put up his hands in protest.

"Look, I really can't. I want to, but I can't," he said firmly again as he started backing away. "I'm sorry, guys. I really shouldn't be talking to you. Sam won't like it …"

"What are you Sam's lapdog now? What do you mean you can't talk to us?" I took a few steps toward him angrily. I wasn't going to let him get away with this. Damnit. He owed us an explanation.

"Look, Jake." Embry enunciated each word slowly but firmly. His teeth were practically clenched shut and he looked like he was struggling to control himself. "I can't talk about this. Don't make this harder than it has to be."

Embry was staring me right in the eye as he said that. And I noticed suddenly that the expression in his eyes didn't quite match what he was saying. His words were cold, but he looked haunted almost – his eyes were pleading with me – but I didn't know what he wanted. I was suddenly worried. I was no longer mad that he had ditched us. Instead, I was worried that Sam had done something to him.

"Embry, we can help … if Sam is …"

"No," Embry cut me off quickly. "Jake, you'll understand soon. I promise you will. I wish you didn't' have to, but you're next. I'm sure of it."

"What do you mean I'm next?" I shouted back, but Embry had already turned and dashed away – down the same side street where Paul and Jared had just disappeared a few minutes ago.

Shaking my head, I turned back to Quil as I said,"What the heck did he mean?"

But Quil wasn't looking at me. He was looking over my shoulder with a look of total and utter fear on his face. Which was saying a lot because the guy was a mess – bloody nose, broken glasses, ripped shirt, and some fresh bruises beginning to discolor his face. I tensed as I turned to see what he was looking at.

"Quil Ateara Junior!! Have you been fighting again?!!"

It was Quil's mom, who was also my second aunt once removed or something like that, who had just come out of the grocery store with his youngest sister, Lily. Oh damn. He was totally busted. She thundered over to us in a rage. She reached up and grabbed Quil by the ear and twisted it hard, which was quite comical, since she was about a foot shorter than he was.

"Ow, mom! Stop!" Quil muttered as he hunched over to try to stop her from twisting. "Quit it, it's embarrassing!"

But she was taking no prisoners. "Embarrassing?! I'll tell you what's embarrassing? Seeing my son all bloody because he got into a fight. Again! Look at Jake, he's not bloody! Why can't you be more like Jake?"

"Hi Aunt Janet, it's nice to see you," I acknowledged politely but I felt myself flushing slightly with embarrassment. I saw Quil mouthing "suck-up" at me but I just shrugged and winked at Lilly who was cracking up too.

"It's nice to see you, too, Jake. Tell your father that we want you guys over for dinner on Saturday. I'm making pot roast," she said with a warm smile as she patted my arm before scowling and turning back to Quil. "As for you, young man! You are grounded for a month! Let's go home!"

So in the end, it worked out fine. Quil didn't go to the movies with me and Bella after all. And given what happened at the movies, it was probably just as well.


	11. Movies

**Chapter 11: Movies**

I spent the rest of the evening feverishly putting the finishing touches on the Rabbit. I desperately wanted my own wheels so Bella didn't have to chauffer me around anymore. And the effort paid off because I was able to drive it over to Bella's house Friday afternoon, surprising her when she got home from school. A huge grin lit up her face as she caught sight of me and the car.

"No way!" she shouted as she jumped out of the truck. "You're done! I can't believe it! You finished the Rabbit!"

I grinned. "Just last night. This is the maiden voyage."

"Incredible," she praised as she held up her hand for a high five.

I slapped her hand for the high five but something made me leave it there, twisting my fingers through hers so that we were holding hands. I didn't know what had gotten into me, where I had gotten this kind of courage from. Maybe Quil had rubbed off on me, but Bella didn't seem to protest and it wasn't the first time we had held hands. But somehow, this was different.

"So do I get to drive tonight?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Definitely," she replied letting out a long sigh.

"What's wrong?" I asked anxiously, worried she was about to tell me off about the holding her hand thing.

"I'm giving up–I can't top this one. So you win. You're oldest."

I chucked and reached up to tousle her hair a little. "Of course I am," I teased. Bella threw me a mock pout, but she scooted over so she could lean against the Rabbit too.

A Surburban chugged around the corner just then. I recognized it at once as the one I saw that time at the beach. Sure enough, that preppy jock was in it – Mike something or other – his parents owned the sporting goods store downtown and if I recalled correctly, he was the one with the big crush on Bella.

Bella pulled her hand out of mine abruptly. I was about to say something, but stopped myself in time. I frowned instead, worried suddenly that I had miscalculated all along. That she was ready, but that she just wasn't ready for me.

"I remember this guy," I said softly as the jock pulled into the driveway. "The one who thought you were his girlfriend. Is he still confused?"

She raised her eyebrow as she responded, "Some people are hard to discourage."

I smiled, even though I knew that she was trying to warn me off. "Then again," I responded thoughtfully, "sometimes persistence pays off."

"Most of the time it's just annoying, though." She laughed as she rolled her eyes.

Mike slid out of the Suburban just then. "Hey Bella!" he called, but his eyes were on me, scanning me over in a way that was clearly territorial - wondering who the heck I was and what my relationship was with Bella. I greeted him with a casual grin and wave, which seemed to throw him off.

"Hey, Mike! Do you remember Jacob Black?" Bella asked, always the proper hostess.

"Not really," Mike said curtly as he held out his hand.

"Old family friend," I said with a matter-of-fact grin as I reached out to shake his hand. I grasped it forcefully, not willing to be intimidated, and I hid my laughter when he flexed his fingers in pain when we broke apart.

The phone rang suddenly, making Bella jump. "I'd better get that–it might be Charlie," she said as she dashed inside.

Mike's expression was sullen as he leaned back on his heels a few feet away from me. I guess he wasn't in the mood to talk. No sweat off my back. A few minutes passed in silence before Bella came back outside with a big frown.

"Angela is sick," she said glumly. "She and Ben aren't coming."

"I guess the flu is making another round. Austin and Conner were out today, too. Maybe we should do this another time," Mike suggested, clearly not wanting to share Bella time with me.

No way, buster, I thought. Before Bella could respond, I jumped in. "I'm still up for it. But if you'd rather to stay behind, Mike–"

"-No, I'm coming," Mike interrupted. "I was just thinking of Angela and Ben. Let's go." He started toward his Suburban.

"Hey, do you mind if Jacob drives?" Bella asked. "I told him he could–he just finished his car. He built it from scratch, all by himself," She bragged as she smiled at me fondly.

"Fine," he snapped with an irritated scowl.

"All right, then," I said agreeably. I tried hard not to look too satisfied. It wasn't good to rub stuff in to those less-fortunate.

Mike climbed in the backseat of the Rabbit with a disgusted expression as Bella hopped into the passenger seat. At first, I almost forgot about him sulking silently in the backseat refusing to join in the conversation. Bella and I chatted away lightly, as we always did, but halfway there, Mike seemed to change his strategy, as he leaned forward resting his chin on the shoulder of Bella's seat with his cheek almost touching her. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Bella shifted away slightly, turning her back toward the window so she that could create some distance between her and Mike. I hid my smile. If he was my main competition, then I was in pretty good shape.

"Doesn't the radio work in this thing?" Mike asked petulantly as he gestured toward the dashboard.

"Yes," I responded. "But Bella doesn't like music."

Bella stared at me in surprise.

"Bella?" Mike asked.

"He's right," she mumbled as she looked away.

"How can you not like music?" Mike demanded.

Bella shrugged. "I don't know. It just irritates me."

"Hmph." Mike leaned back again and we rode the rest of the way in silence.

We were pretty much silent through the previews too. We had gotten to the theater in plenty of time and the action movie, Face Punch, that Bella had picked out wasn't exactly popular, so there were plenty of seats. I had to admit that I was a little surprised at her movie pick. And it didn't seem like she was enjoying it either, as she sat rigidly and tensely in her seat, with her arms wrapped around her through the entire first hour.

I also couldn't help noticing that Bella, who sat between me and Mike, was leaning slightly closer to me. I chastised myself for noticing and tried to concentrate on the movie, but the movie was terrible. I couldn't help sniggering at a particularly bad action scene when Bella leaned over and whispered, "What?"

"Oh, c'mon!" I hissed back. "The blood squirted twenty feet out of that guy. How fake can you get?"

I chuckled again as another explosion splattered a man's guts against a concrete wall. Bella seemed to really get into it after that, laughing along with me as the movie just degenerated into ridiculous mayhem. I would have forgotten about the jock sitting next to her, except that he suddenly pulled his arms around him and leaned forward with a low moan.

"Mike, are you okay?" Bella whispered, as the couple in front of us turned to look as Mike groaned again.

I could see the sheen of sweat across his forehead in the light from the screen. I rolled my eyes. Where did she find this wuss? No guy worth his salt would ever get sick from watching crappy action movies. Mike groaned again, and bolted for the door. Bella and I got up to follow him

"No, stay," she whispered. "I'll make sure he's okay." I ignored her as we walked up the aisle together. "You don't have to come. Get your eight bucks worth of carnage," she insisted.

"That's okay. You sure can pick them, Bella. This movie really sucks." I teased as I grabbed her hand and we walked out of the theater together.


	12. Promise

**Chapter 12: Promise**

There was no sign of Mike in the hallway, so I ducked into the men's bathroom and found him puking his guts out. I backed out of there quickly.

"Oh, he's in there, all right," I said rolling my eyes. "What a marshmallow. You should hold out for someone with a stronger stomach. Someone who laughs at the gore that makes weaker men vomit."

"I'll keep my eyes open for someone like that," Bella smiled weakly.

We were alone in the hallway. Both theaters had movies running, so the lobby was deserted. It was quiet enough for us to hear the popcorn popping at the concession counter. I sat down on the bench against the wall, patting the space beside me.

"He sounded like he was going to be in there for a while," I said as I stretched my legs out and settled in for a long wait. She joined me with a deep sigh and I shifted over to put my arm around her shoulders.

"Jake," she protested, leaning away. I dropped my arm immediately but didn't look away. I knew I should have felt rejected, but I didn't at all. I felt strangely confident and sure of myself. I didn't know where it came from and I could hardly believe it when I reached over and grabbed her other wrist – holding it firmly – but gently - even as she tried to pull it away.

"Now, just hold on a minute, Bella," I said calmly. "Tell me something."

I gently pulled her so that she was facing me, but she refused to look up to meet my eyes at first. When she finally did, I could read the confusion, the torment, the indecision in her face. I could see how much pain I was causing her by trying to force the issue. And suddenly, it just didn't feel so complicated anymore.

Despite what Quil kept saying about how I needed to have a WUWU – "what's up with us?" – talk. (Seriously, I don't know where the guy gets this stuff. I'll bet he secretly watches Oprah.) – I knew that I didn't need to define what Bella and I were. We were just Bella and Jake. And that was enough for now.

"What?" she finally asked softly, when she saw that I wasn't saying anything.

"You like me, right?"

"You know I do," she replied quickly.

"Better than that joker puking his guts out in there?" I gestured toward the bathroom door.

"Yes."

"Better than any of the other guys you know?"

.

"Better than the girls, too," she pointed out.

I smiled slightly. "But that's all."

Bella looked like a deer caught in headlights, afraid of saying the wrong thing that would set me off.

"Yes," she whispered softly, watching me carefully for a reaction.

I grinned at her. "That's okay, you know. As long as you like me the best. _And _you think I'm good- looking–sort of. I'm prepared to be annoyingly persistent." I laughed softly at that. She had no idea how persistent and patient I could be.

"I'm not going to change," she said sadly, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"It's still the other one, isn't it?" I looked at her then and watched her face crumple as she looked away. Suddenly, it was as if the past few months had faded away and I was looking at the same Bella who had showed up at my front door that day. Broken. Helpless. Lifeless. The pain that I had seen in her eyes a few minutes ago when I had tried to press her about "us" was chump change compared to the naked pain that was etched on her face now.

I suddenly felt a rage like I had never felt before in my life. A red haze of uncontrollable fury raced through my veins and roared in my ears. I felt as if my skin had erupted in flames, with tiny hot prickling pins sticking at me from the inside. The f*cking bastard! What the hell had he done to cause her this much pain! I could kill him!

I pulled back in shock when I saw my reflection in the mirror across the hall. My hands were balled into fists and my face was contorted in an expression that I had never seen before. It was terrifying. For a moment there, I thought I had lost control of myself. Turning quickly to see if Bella noticed, I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that she was still staring numbly at her feet. I brought my hand to her face and turned it so that she was facing me again. My heart melted at the agony on her face.

"You don't have to talk about it," I said softly. She nodded, with a feeble and apologetic smile on her face. "But don't get mad at me for hanging around, okay?" I squeezed her chin gently. "Because I'm not giving up. I've got loads of time."

"You shouldn't waste it on me," she protested weakly.

"It's what I want to do, as long as you still like to be with me."

"I can't imagine how I could _not _like being with you," she said honestly, looking me in the eye for once.

I smiled back at her. I dropped my hand to cover hers without breaking my gaze. "I can live with that."

"Just don't expect more," she warned as she tried to pull her hand away. I refused to let it go.

"This doesn't really bother you, does it?" I persisted as I marveled at how her hand fit so perfectly into mine.

"No," she sighed. I knew that she liked it. That she liked the warmth and the protection of my hand over hers. But I was glad that she was able to finally admit it herself.

"And you don't care what _he _thinks." I jerked my thumb back toward the bathroom.

"I guess not."

"So what's the problem?"

"The problem," she said slowly. "is, that it means something different to me than it does to you."

"Well." I tightened my hold on her hand. "That's _my _problem, isn't it?"

"Fine," she grumbled. "Don't forget it, though."

"I won't. The pin's out of the grenade for me, now, eh?" I teased, poking her in the ribs to get a laugh out of her.

She rolled her eyes but she chuckled softly. Just like I knew she would. I knew her so well. Better than she knew herself. I knew that she was stronger than she thought she was. And I knew that if she only gave us a chance, I could make her happier than that jerk ever could have. We fit together perfectly, the way our hands fit perfectly. And I knew that I would wait for her, for as long as it took. Always waiting in the shadows until she was ready to take the next step.

"That's a funny scar you've got there," I said as my pinky felt the scarring on the side of her hand. I twisted her hand up to examine it. "How did that happen?"

I traced the long silvery crescent that was barely visible against her pale skin with my pinky. It was the oddest shape, almost like a bite-mark, and it was cool to the touch.

"Do you honestly expect me to remember where all my scars come from?" Bella said casually. Almost too casually. As if there was something to hide. But I didn't press it.

"It's cold," I murmured as I pressed lightly on it.

Just then, Mike stumbled out of the bathroom, his face ashen and covered in sweat. He looked horrible.

"Oh, Mike," Bella gasped, jumping up from the bench. I stood up with her.

"Do you mind leaving early?" he whispered.

"No, of course not." She pulled her hand free and went to help Mike walk. He was unsteady on his feet.

"Movie too much for you?" I asked, not doing much to conceal my laughter. What a puffball.

He glared at me. "I didn't actually see any of it. I was nauseated before the lights went down."

"Why didn't you say something?" Bella scolded like a soccer mom as we shepherded him towards the door.

"I was hoping it would pass."

"Just a sec," I said as I walked quickly back to the concession stand. No way was this joker going to puke all over my hard work.

"Could I have an empty popcorn bucket?" I asked the salesgirl with a grin. She looked over at Mike and immediately thrust a bucket at me.

"Get him outside, please," she begged. I winked at her and she blushed in response. I didn't know what had gotten into me tonight.

We towed Mike out into the cool, night air. He inhaled deeply and some color seemed to come back into his face. I helped get him into the back of the car and handed him the bucket. We rolled down the windows, letting the icy night air blow through the car, hoping it would help Mike. Bella pulled her legs up and curled her arms around herself.

"Cold, again?" I asked, putting my arm around her before she could answer.

"You're not?"

I shook my head.

"You must have a fever or something," she grumbled as she touched her fingers to my forehead. "Whoa, Jake. You're burning up!"

"I feel fine." I shrugged. "Fit as a fiddle." No point in mentioning that I was burning up all the time these days it seemed.

"Your hands are like ice," I complained.

"Maybe it's me," she acknowledged.

Mike groaned in the backseat just before throwing up in the bucket. I checked anxiously to make sure the car wasn't defiled, but he seemed to have controlled his vomiting. When we got to Bella's house, Bella drove Mike home in his Suburban, while I followed behind to take her home.

Bella and I were quiet all the way back to her house. I was feeling odd – both elated but also wired – I could still feel the hot red feral rage that had flooded my veins an hour ago simmering just below the surface of my skin.

"I would invite myself in, since we're early," I said as we pulled up to the house. "But I think you might be right about the fever. I'm starting to feel a little… strange."

"Oh no, not you, too! Do you want me to drive you home?" Bella exclaimed, her eyes wide with worry.

"No." I shook my head as I frowned. "I don't feel sick yet. Just… wrong." That was an understatement. Something was definitely wrong. Something bad. But I just didn't know what. "Bella, don't worry. If I have to, I'll pull over."

"Will you call me as soon as you get in?" she asked anxiously.

"Sure, sure." I frowned, staring ahead into the darkness as I bit my lip. I wanted to say something to her, but I knew I shouldn't. But I had a weird feeling that if I didn't say it tonight, I would never have the chance to say it. So when Bella opened her door to get out, I grabbed her wrist to pull her back in the car.

"What is it, Jake?"

"There's something I want to tell you, Bella… but I think it's going to sound kind of corny."

She gave a sigh so soft that it was barely perceptible. "Go ahead."

"It's just that, I know how you're unhappy a lot. And, maybe it doesn't help anything, but I wanted you to know that I'm always here. I won't ever let you down–I promise that you can always count on me. Wow, that does sound corny. But you know that, right? That I would never, ever hurt you?"

My words came out in a rush, pouring out of me before I realized what I had said. Bella reached up to stroke my face gently. "Yeah, Jake. I know that. And I already do count on you, probably more than _you _know."

I smiled and started to turn my face towards her hand, when I froze suddenly. That weird white-hot prickly sensation was growing stronger. I closed my eyes suddenly as the strange haze of rage and elation raced through my body causing me to lose my focus and my grip on Bella for a moment. What the heck as going on with me?

"I really think I'd better go home now," I said quickly as I let go of her hand and pushed her towards the door.

Bella hopped out of the car quickly and slammed the door. "Call me!"

I nodded to her as I pulled out of the driveway. Something weird was happening to me. I didn't know what. But I knew that I had to get out of here now.

* * *

_Hi guys! Never fear - this story continues on in my next installment - Monster - which retells the second half of New Moon from Jake's POV. :) And don't forget to c__heck out my website - totallyteamjacob(dot)com!_

**List of my stories (link to the stories via my profile page):**

_**At First Sight:** Twilight from Jake's POV_

_**In the Shadows:** New Moon-Part 1 from Jake's POV_

_**Monster**: New Moon-Part 2 from Jake's POV_

_**At the Cliffs:** My retelling of Eclipse as Jake & Bella_


End file.
